Unseen Scars
by freebird22259
Summary: Sakura is a punkgoth, going to a new school after her parents died. She meets Gaara and they become friends. Can they unfreeze each other's hearts? And why's Sasuke being suck a prick? GaaraxSakura
1. Chapter 1: Unseen Scars

**Author's Note: Okay guys, this is my second fic in six years. My previous fic, From Light To Darkness, was written just to see how rusty I am. Almost everybody hated my ending, but I sacrificed it to write a better story. I hope you guys like this one better. It's AU. Freebird22259**

**Disclaimer: The voices in my head don't like you, so they told me to do it! (I own nothing!)**

**Details: Main Characters: Sakura: 16 years old, Gaara: 17 years old, Sasuke: 17 years old. Takes place at Konoha High.**

**Ch. 1: Unseen Scars**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BE…**

Sakura turned over and hit her alarm cloak, effectively breaking it.

'_Damn alarm clock!'_

Sakura grudgingly sat up and stretched, cracking several joints in the process. She hopped out of bed and began to brush her teeth, comb her hair, and get dressed. She grabbed the first thing out of her closet, which happened to be a pair of black baggy pants, a blood red tank top, a long sleeve fishnet shirt, and a black pair of Converse. She quickly dressed and looked herself over in the mirror. Long red hair with black streaks touched the middle of her back (yes, she doesn't have pink hair in my fic, she dyed it. And she's punk-goth.), blood red lipstick and black eye shadow and eyeliner complimented her creamy white skin, and the small bat tattoo on her arm was visible. Sakura sat back down on the bed. She looked at the scars on her wrist and sighed.

_I will tell you if you are willing to listen,  
though the words are hard to find,  
I will let you see the honest truth,  
spoken from a cutter's mind._

_The razor blade became my very best friend  
in my young teenage years,  
I released the pain that hid inside  
through a different type of tears._

_The shining, sharp edges of my only friend,  
so soon to hit a vein,  
crimson rivers forming patterns,  
- the bittersweet sort of pain._

Sakura looked at the clock and realized that it was 7:15. She grabbed her bag and ran down the steps and out the door.

'_Great, I'm starting a new school, I'm a freak, I have no idea what their dress code is, and my parents just died. Could it get any worse?'_

Sakura wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and bumped into someone. She fell backwards and hit her ass pretty hard.

"Fuck! Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Sakura looked up and examined the person she hit. The girl had long, dark purple hair, pearl colored eyes, was wearing red, baggy skater shorts, a fitted, black shirt that had Happy Bunny on it and said "Eat Me", and black Vans.

"It's okay. Are you new? I haven't seen you around before." (Yes, Hinata talks normal. I hate when a girl acts all shy around a guy. GAH! It's pathetic!)

"Yeah. I'm Sakura by the way."

"Nice to meet ya. Name's Hinata."

They shook each other's hand and Hinata helped Sakura up off the pavement. While Hinata was helping her up, she noticed the scars that lined Sakura's arm, much like her own.

"Cutter? Don't worry I am too."

"Yeah, I try not to though. I always seem to fail at stopping myself."

"Where you headed to school?"

"Yeah, Konoha High. You go there?"

"Yeah so does my cousin, Neji. You'll know who he is by the eyes."

The girl walked along in silence and Sakura thought about her scars again.

_My soul so slowly disappeared,  
I could feel that it was gone,  
but I never really had the time to care,  
for I had my blade to rely on._

_I always made sure to fake my smile,  
I never gave them a reason to worry,  
but each and every crimson scar  
hid a secret story._

Every day, the same routine,  
I put on my fake disguise,  
and the razor blade helped me remove the pain  
they could not read from my eyes.

"You okay Sakura?"

"Yeah fine. So, what's the school like?"

"Well, we have major clique issues. There are the jocks, whose leader is Sasuke, he's a total jerk, the preps, whose leader is Ino, she's also Sasuke's biggest fangirl, the lazy bums, Shikamaru's the leader, and the freaks/punks/goths, Gaara's our leader. I'd say that you would fit in with our group. All the other groups hate us, but we don't much give a damn."

"Sound like me. Cool, I'm in. So when will I get to meet everybody?"

"We always skip homeroom and hangout on the roof, so you'll get to meet everyone then. That is, _if_ you skip homeroom."

"I would have skipped that shit even if you hadn't asked me too."

"I think you'll fit in nicely. Where here."

Sakura looked around at the courtyard. People were running around in bright clothes. She hated bright clothes, they made her eyes hurt. Many people were looking at her, and already saw the scars.

"_Look at that freak with the scars…"_

"_She's trying to hide them…"_

"_They're so visible."_

Sakura's thoughts once again turned to the scars as she started to follow Hinata.

_Everything was dead in this uncaring world,  
yet they didn't see how it hurt,  
I couldn't express the pain I felt,  
just choked on every word._

Therefore I relied on my dearest friend,  
the one who pain releases,  
my life was like a blackened puzzle  
full of missing pieces.

But there was one piece that was missing  
from the very painful start,  
and I believe that missing piece  
was the one that belonged to my heart.

"I guess the saw you're scars then."

"Guess so. I really don't care though. If they want to stare, be my guest."

Sakura could feel holes being burned into her flesh by the eyes that scrutinized her.

'_Fuck them, I'm not in the mood.' **'Neither am I'** 'FUCK! I thought I got rid of you years ago!' **'No, but if you're going to be that way, then I'm leaving!'** 'GOOD!'_

"Sakura?"

"Hm? What? Sorry, wasn't paying attention."

"I said, we'll go get our schedules, and then head up to the roof."

"K."

Hinata pulled her towards the building and into the hall. As soon as they were in sight, Sasuke practically jumped on them.

"Whose the new freak?"

"Sakura. You must be that prick, Sasuke. You can go crawl back into your hole now."

Sakura shoved past him. He was too stunned to say anything.

"Sakura, you are the first person to stand up to Sasuke."

"Why?"

"Everybody around here tries to avoid the conflict as much as possible."

"Okay. Conflict?"

"Yeah, you just made a lot of enemies."

"Oh well, I would have anyway."

They walked into the office and got their schedules:

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

_**Homeroom: Kakashi**_

**_1st Period: Kakashi: 11th grade Honors English_**

**_2nd Period: Orochimaru: Chemistry_**

_**Lunch**_

**_3rd Period: Iruka: Gym (Pick Up Uniform In Office)_**

**_4th Period: Kurenai: Honors Trigonometry_**

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**Homeroom: Kakashi**_

**_1st Period: Kakashi: 11th grade Honors English_**

**_2nd Period: Orochimaru: Chemistry_**

_**Lunch**_

**_3rd Period: Iruka: Gym (Pick Up Uniform In Office)_**

**_4th Period: Kurenai: Honors Trigonometry_**

"We have the same classes. Let's get our uniforms. Each clique has a special uniform color. Ours is black. The only thing we couldn't change was the fact that the girls uniform consists of short-shorts and a tank top."

"It's all good. Just as long as no hentai stare at my ass, then I'm good."

After they picked up the uniforms, the headed to the roof.

"How long can we stay up there?"

"Till halfway through 1st Period. Kakashi-sensei is always late."

As Sakura thought about her gym uniform, she question how she would hide the scars.

_They say they understand how I feel,  
but the truth is, they never do,  
you will never understand self harm  
unless you have gone through it too._

I have been judged because I cut,  
and each time it just gets tougher,  
but before your prejudices start to unfold,  
remember - I didn't choose to suffer.

It was not my choice to live like this,  
have it run through every vein,  
I did not choose to die inside,  
to live my life in pain.

_­­­­­­­­­­­­_

When they finally reached the roof, everybody was already up there. Sakura looked around at everyone, who was silently staring at her, scrutinizing her every detail, until all eyes rested on her arms.

"You're a cutter too?"

"Yes, Neji, she's a cutter too. I wouldn't have brought her up here if I didn't think she was cool enough."

"Fair enough."

Throughout the exchange, Sakura could feel everyone looks at her arms.

_You may see someone shining, smiling,  
but remember that depression deceives,  
for that person may be hiding the darkest secrets  
underneath those sleeves._

"So, what's your name?"

**Author's Note: Okay, I put my own poem in this story. If you have read it before, it was probably posted on my account on I thought that I would leave it at a cliffy to keep you interested. Please R&R. Thanx. Freebird22259 a.k.a. Audrey Rose**


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Like You

**Author's Notes: My poems will appear frequently throughout the fic. I based Sakura's character, just a bit, on me. Anyway, I'm working hard on this fic. I won't end it like my first one. HEHE!!!!**

**Disclaimer: The voices in my head don't like you, so they told me to do it! (I own nothing!)**

**Ch. 2: I Don't Like You**

"So, what's your name?"

Sakura looked up to see a boy who had blood red hair, blue-jade colored eyes with dark circles around them, and a kanji 'love' tattoo on his head, wearing black baggy pants with chains hanging off them and a tight black long-sleeved shirt that showed off his nice body.

"Sakura Haruno."

"That's a pretty girly name, are you sure you really belong here?"

"FUCK YOU! I can't help the name my Goddamned parents picked out for me!"

Everybody gasped and looked at her. Hinata decided to speak.

"Well, I think she belongs here. She just stood up to two of the schools most powerful leaders."

"Yeah, who else did she stand up to? Ino?"

"No, Sasuke."

"What? She actually had the guts to stand up to him?"

"HEY! You guys know I'm right here!"

"Yeah, don't care, now shut up."

Sakura was trying to desperately keep her anger in check, but him telling her to shut up was the last straw. She started walking towards the boy and flashed him a smile, which showed off her eye teeth that she had sharpened to look like vampire teeth. As soon as she was close enough to him, she leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"Sakura, I would invade his personal space if I were…" she leaned down anyway.

"If I were you, I'd run boy."

"What, why?"

"Because."

"W…"

Sakura stood up and punched him hard enough to send him flying.

"YOU'RE DAMN LUCKY YOU GOT AWAY WITHOUT A SCRATCH WHEN YOU CALLED ME GIRLY, BUT NEVER TELL ME TO SHUT UP!!!!!"

The boy looked up at her and smiled, while everybody else just sat there with their mouths open.

"Name's Gaara. You're the first person to ever hit me. So, I guess that makes you one of us."

"Smart move, Gaara. I wouldn't want to have to beat you to a bloody pulp to prove myself."

"Okay, let's start the introductions. You know me already. Hinata Hyuuga, martial arts, favorite color is dark purple and black, I like rock, hard rock, metal, black metal, etc., Naruto's my boyfriend, Neji's my cousin, I love Converse and Vans, and I'm 16."

The next person to talk was a girl with two buns on her head. Her hair was dark brown and blue, eyes were brown, she wore black eye shadow and eyeliner, red lipstick, a black tank top that said "I Hate Everything About You" on it, blood red skater shorts, and black Converse.

"Tenten, if you find out my last name, I'll have to kill you, weapon specialist/martial arts, favorite color is dark blue and black, I like any kind of rock and metal, Neji's my boyfriend, I like Converse, and I'm 16."

The next person to speak was a boy with long dark brown hair. He had pearl colored eyes, was wearing black arm covers, a black shirt, dark blue baggy pants, a spiky belt, and dark blue Vans.

"Neji Hyuuga, martial arts, favorite color is dark blue and black, I like rock and metal, I like Vans, and I'm 17."

The next person to speak was a boy with black hair. He had blue eyes, was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, dark blue baggy skater shorts, black Converse, and a black wrist band.

"Naruto Uzumaki, marital arts, favorite color is dark blue and black, I like rock and metal, I like Vans and Converse, and I'm 17."

"Gaara, my last name's not important, martial arts and sword/knife expert, favorite color is blood red and black, I like any kind of rock and metal, I like Converse and Vans, and I'm 17."

Sakura took a moment to process everything before she spoke.

"Sakura Haruno, martial arts, sword/knife expert, weapon specialist, favorite color is blood red and black, I like any kind of rock and metal, I play guitar and drums and write my own songs, I also write poems, I like Converse and Vans, and I'm 16. Nice to meet ya."

Sakura gave another smile before people started to question her.

"So why did you get your teeth sharpened?" asked Naruto. (In my fic, he's not really loud and less hyper.)

"I like vampires and I like how it feels when they run across another person's skin." she looked at Gaara, who wasn't looking at her thankfully.

"Do you sing too?"

"Yes, I used to be in a band called "The Fear". I quit the band after my parents died. That's when I took up cutting."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My parents died too. Are you living alone as well?"

"Yes, Naruto, I live alone. Don't be sorry, my Mom died a couple years ago, my Dad just died two days after I turned 16."

_On a lonely ridge, an old man stands,_

_An oaken vessel in his hands._

_He moves forward and stands sound,_

_On the rough stones of the high ground._

_Far below in the valley deep,_

_Is a wide and endless evergreen sea._

_The old man's thin, gray hair whips in the cold breeze,_

_While his long, dark coat twists and flaps at his knees._

_The old man removes the cover of the vessel with arthritic hands,_

_And sets free the contents, offering them to the quiet land._

_The fine dust is carried far and wide by the wind,_

_There will be no more; it's final…the end._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"So, I guess we better be getting to class. What teachers do you guys have first period?"

"Kakashi." said everybody.

"Oh, so we all have the same class?"

"They never separate us." said Gaara

"We had them change the rule last year because the other groups were getting on to us more." said Hinata.

"Oh, okay. Let's go then."

As they were walking down the hall, they were once again stopped by Sasuke.

"Hey Bitch, I didn't appreciate that comment earlier."

"What did you call me?" Sakura's voice dripped with venom and everybody else took a step back, except for Sasuke.

"I'll called you a…"

Sasuke didn't even get a chance to finish before a fist connected with his nose and made him fly across the hallway and into the lockers. Sakura ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"If I were you, I would refrain from calling me anything other than Sakura or freak. Besides, I'm sure your boyfriend would be upset if I messed up your pretty little face."

Sakura dropped him and he just sat there looking at her. Everybody else came up to her, and started pulling her to her next class. As soon as Sakura enter the room, it went quiet. The next thing she knew, she was getting cat calls.

"_Hey baby, come over here and sit with me."_

"_Hey sexy, want to have a good time?"_

"_Hey sweetheart, you're parents gave you damn good body."_

When Sakura heard that last comment, she was pissed. She looked around the room to see who had said it. Her eyes landed on a boy with light brown hair that was up in a ponytail. He was wearing a gray shirt that said "Shikamaru", a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a pair of white Nikes. Sakura flashed him a smile and threw her bag to Hinata. Hinata caught it, but looked at Sakura questioningly. Sakura slowly made her way to the smirking boy. She took a seat on her lap, and he wrapped hi arms around her waist. Gaara imaginary eyebrows shot up.

"Well, you must be Shikamaru. I've heard about your charm." she whispered in his eye.

"So you have heard of me."

"Yes, I have." she pulled away from his ear so everyone could hear her.

"Too bad you don't know anything about me, Shikamaru."

"That could change. I know where an empty classroom is."

"Let's go."

As she stood up, he let go of her waist and stood up as well. As soon as he was up, she turned back around.

"You know what, I've changed my mind."

"Wha…"

Sakura once again had her fist connecting with someone's face. He flew back and landed on another boy.

"If anybody, even thinks about saying another word about my parents, I'll kill you."

Shikamaru got up and went back to her seat as she walked to Hinata and grabbed her bag.

"Thanks. Oh and Shikamaru," he looked up. "I would rather go find an empty classroom with Gaara than with you."

Many eyebrows shot up, as well as an imaginary pair. Sakura took her seat in between Gaara and an empty seat. As soon as she was seated, the door opened and a slightly bruised Sasuke walked in. He scanned the room for an empty seat and smirked when he saw the seat beside Sakura. He hastily took his seat and leaned over towards her.

"Looks like I'll be sitting beside you this year, Freak."

"Yeah looks like it, Fag."

Many snickers were heard around the room, until an icy glare was shot their way. Sakura ignored him and he thoughts turned back to her parents.

_The curtain of ashen show is lost forever to the tall timber,_

_The old man returns the cover to the oaken container._

_He clutches the vessel tight to his breast,_

_And looks up to the fiery clouds in the west._

_Ever weakening is the crimson light,_

_For it is now nearly night._

_A single tear tumble's from the old man's eye,_

_As he slowly retreats from the rim and simply whispers, "Good-bye"._

_Somehow the wind seems to wail back a reply,_

"_Don't worry, I'll see you again sometime."_

"Sakura?"

"Hm? Yeah, what is it Gaara." He looked at her with a smirk.

"What? Why are you smirking at me Gaara?"

"Do you want to go find an empty classroom?"

"Don't push your luck buddy." Sakura gave him a smile anyway.

Just then, the door opened. A man wearing a black suit, reading an orange book, with gravity defying silver hair, walked in. He looked around the room and scratched the back of his head.

"Class, you see there was this little old lady…"

"LIAR!!"

"Is he always this late Hinata?"

Before she could answer, their teacher turned his attention to her.

"You must be our new student. Come up here an introduce yourself. I'm Kakashi."

Sakura walked to the front of the class and began to speak.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My Mom died a couple of years ago and my Dad just died a couple of days ago. I moved here with some of the money my parents left me. My favorite color is black and red. I have a black belt in martial arts, I am a sword and knife expert, and I am a weapons specialist. I like any kind of rock music. I hate jocks like Sasuke, lazy ass bums like Shikamaru, and pretty girls like Ino. Oh and for those of you that missed Shikamaru and my conversation, I more likely to go find and empty classroom with Gaara, than any of you. Oh and if you look at Sasuke, you'll see he looks a little beaten as well. He called me a name I didn't like. There are two ways you may address me: Sakura or Freak."

Sakura hurriedly took her seat. Kakashi looked a little dumfounded.

"Again with the room Sakura."

"You're pushing it Gaara."

"Oh, before I forget to tell you. I have two siblings. Temari is a prep and Kankuro is a lazy ass bum. They are the only people from other groups that we will talk to."

"Okay."

"Okay class, open your books to page 15. Start reading for the rest of the period."

**Author's Note: Well, here it is. I hope you like this chappie. My next one will be posted soon. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Could It Get Any Worse?

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reviewing! This story is turning out much better than my other story. YAY! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have 26 people living in my head…They made me do it! ( I own nothing!)**

**Ch. 3: Could It Get Any Worse?**

_**Ring!**_

_**Ring!**_

_**Ring!**_

"Okay you little maggots, read the next four chapters in your chemistry book for homework. You will have a test on the material tomorrow. Dismissed!"

The students quickly ran out the door. Sakura was stunned, she didn't think you teacher could be so mean.

"Hinata, is Orochimaru always like that? Does he always make you miss lunch?" (All the teachers are called by first names.)

"Unfortunately, yes he is. We better hurry, we'll be late for gym."

"What's so special about gym?"

"You get to pick between four activities: cheerleading, football, written work, and martial arts."

"Awesome! So, who does written work?"

"Shikamaru and his crew."

"Oh, right. Should've seen that coming."

The girls ran to the gym and into the locker room. The preps were already there. A girl with long blond hair, blue eyes, wearing pink lipstick and eye shadow (eww pink), a short purple tank top that came just above her bellybutton, a pair of tight blue jeans, and a white pair of Nikes, was the first to speak.

"Who's the new freak?"

"That's a good question, isn't it Hinata? I think I'll ask one of my own. Who's the old slut?"

"WHAT! You little…"

"I wouldn't call me anything other than freak if you want to keep your face pretty, Ino."

"How did you know my name? I will not be threatened by you. You're just an insignificant little bitch."

"First of all, I know the lead slut when I see her, second you shouldn't have called me a bitch."

The next thing any of the girls knew, Ino was up against the lockers. Her face was pressed pretty hard against the wall and her nose was bleeding.

"I let you off with a warning this time, since you're going to have a pretty big bruise on your cheek and I almost broke your nose. Fuck with me again, I'll make sure that you wish you'd never been born. Got that?"

"Y-yes, please l-let me go."

Sakura released the girl and pushed her to her friends. The girl looked at her horrified.

"Oh and if any one of you open your mouth about this incident, your life will be a living hell."

"W-we won't say a-anything. W-we p-promise."

"Oh and the name's Sakura. You can call me that or Freak. I don't care, but don't call me anything else or say anything about my parents."

Sakura hurriedly went to change her clothes. She took one look at the outfit and nearly fell over.

"What the hell! Hinata is this some kind of joke?"

"No, that's what we have to wear."

"When you said short-shorts and tank top I thought you wee kidding."

"No, sorry. It's actually not a short as it looks."

"Yeah on you, but I'm 5'7! It's going to be two inches shorter on me than you! Oh, this is just great! Could it get any worse!"

"Yes, you have to wear that all year long."

"Oh gee, thanks Hinata. That made me feel a lot better." her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Sorry, just telling the truth. Wow, I guess that it is shorter on you. You look hot, in a weird way. No offense. What's with the black Nikes?"

"Oh, I wear then when I fight with people. They're more comfortable."

Before heading out, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. The tank top came a few inches above her betty button and the shorts just barely covered her enough for her liking.

'_God, I can't go out there looking like this. Guys will know I'm absolutely hot, and I can't have that. It will ruin my bad-ass reputation. I know…'_

Before Sakura headed out the door, she grabbed her bag and pulled out a long trench coat, that was especially made to hug her curves. It was black latex and made her look like the just stepped out of the Matrix. (I wanted some humor.) When she walked out the door, everybody was staring at her.

"_Damn, I wish I could hit that!"_

"_She looks like a total tramp!"_

That pissed her off and she turned around and shouted at the girl.

"YOU WOULD KNOW, BITCH!"

The girl looked like someone had just slapped her. Sakura calmly made her way to her new friends. They all gave her a puzzled look and she sighed.

"What's with the coat Sakura?"

"You saw I looked in that uniform Hinata. If other people saw, I don't think I could live it down."

Sakura took a seat in between Gaara and Hinata.

"And just how do you look in the uniform Sakura?"

"Fuck off Gaara. I'll never let anybody else see. Never."

"Never huh?"

"Never."

Gaara was about to tackle her and rip her coat off, when the teacher came in.

"Okay everybody, my name's Iruka and this is gym. Are you the new student…Sakura?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but you aren't allowed to have coats on in gym."

"But I'm cold."

"I'm sorry it's the rules."

"Fine."

Sakura slowly got up and unzipped the coat and threw it on the bleachers. Before she even had a chance to sit down, the boys from the other side of the gym started in with their cat calls.

"_Looks at those creamy smooth legs."_

"_What I wouldn't give…"_

"That's enough. I'm sorry Sakura. Sometimes the boys don't know when to shut up."

Gaara was still vaguely aware of the girl next to him.

'_She does look pretty hot. She has a nice toned body, and those legs…' **'Yeah, and she has a nice ass too.'**__'Go away!' **'Fine! Asshole!'**_

"So, what activity are you going to be doing for the rest of the year Sakura?"

"Martial arts."

"Okay, let me explain the rules. You can use weapons, such as kunai, shrunken, and swords. You can do hand to hand combat. We only ask that you do not inflict any damage to the students. If you use weapons, you are not allowed to seriously injure another person. Before you can fight with the other students, your parents must sign a release stating that the school will not be sued if you are injured."

"My parents are…dead. I live alone, so I have to give my own consent."

"Okay, please come down and sign the paper, and if you have any of your weapons go get them. Today, all the students who are in the martial arts activity will have use of the gym."

Sakura did as she was told and then strode into the girl's locker room. She strapped her swords to her back and tied her kunai and shuriken holders onto her thighs. (Her swords are custom made by the way.) After she entered the gym again, she heard whispers.

"_She looks like she out to kill!"_

"_I know, but it looks hot as hell."_

"_I wouldn't mind if she played with my sword."_

Sakura once again was pissed as she took her seat next to Gaara. Hinata noticed and decided to cool her down.

"So, who would you like to fight Sakura?"

"Who's has been beat the most times?"

"Well, Naruto, Tenten, and I have the same amount of wins and loses. Neji, Gaara, and yourself have yet to be beat."

"I'll fight you Sakura."

"Your funeral Neji."

Sakura led him to the middle of the rather large gym. All the students turned their attention to the pair of people in the middle of the gym. Sakura could hear betting take place.

"_I bet Neji beats her good."_

"_He's never been defeated, how's some weak little girl gonna beat him now?"_

"_I think she might be able to do it. I mean she's already beat up Sasuke, Gaara, Ino, and Shikamaru."_

"_No way, she doesn't look that strong."_

"Ready?"

"Only when you are pretty boy." Neji looked stunned.

"Pretty boy? Wha…"

Sakura took that time to attack and successfully landed a punch that threw him backwards. He hit the opposite wall and fell on his ass, passed out.

"First rule in fighting me, never lose focus. Sorry I knocked out your boyfriend Tenten."

"It's okay, you were awesome!"

"So, Gaara, you ready to fight?"

"Yes. Sword fight. Shuriken and kunai to allowed. No kick and punches. First to give a wound to the other wins."

"Deal."

Sakura removed her pouches and tossed them to Hinata. Gaara drew his swords. The hilts were black and had a red dragons on them. Sakura took a moment to analyze his swords as he took his fighting position.

'_They're sharp, but not very balanced. They look somewhat old. He favors his right hand.'_

Sakura took her fighting position as well. She drew her swords and everybody gaped at them. The hilts were blood red and had black dragons on them. They were longer than Gaara's by a few inches and the looked perfectly balanced. She twirled them around and once again took her stance. Gaara gave her the once over and decided to speak.

"Are you sure you can handle those swords? You have a better chance of beating Neji at sword fighting than you do me."

Sakura launched her attack. Sparks flew as steel met steel. Sakura threw him back and he stumbled slightly, giving Sakura the opportunity she needed. She connected the two swords at the base and ran at him. When she neared, she knocked him down. She pinned his hands down with her legs and sat on his chest with her sword at his throat. She leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"I guess I won."

She pushed his shirt up and gave him two small marks on his chest, while Iruka called the winner.

"The winner is Sakura. Nice job. You are the first person to beat Gaara and Neji."

"Thank you. I haven't trained to be a master since I was six for nothing!"

"Six! You started sword training when you were six! I didn't start till five years ago!"

"Well, Gaara, I actually started my sword training when I was five. You should have known that if I could punch you, I could beat you in a sword fight."

"Bi…"

"I wouldn't call me that. Remember what happened to Sasuke?"

"Yes, I don't want to be on your bad side. I have one question though."

"What?"

"Do you still want to find that empty classroom?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile. I mean he was smirking at her. After he stopped smirking, she helped him up. (She was till sitting on him. HEHE!) When she started towards her seat, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and inspected the person who stopped her. The first of the two to speak was a girl with blond hair out up into four ponytails, she was wearing purple eye shadow and pink lipstick, a bright purple tank top that said "Don't Hate Me Because I'm Beautiful, Hate Me Because Your Man Thinks So", a tight fitting pair of jeans, and a purple pair of Nikes.

"Hi, I'm Temari. You're a really good fighter."

"Thanks."

The next person to speak was a boy with blonde medium length hair, wearing a gray shirt that said "Kankuro", blue jeans, and a pair of white Nikes. (Yes, he has blonde hair in this fic. TeeHee!)

"Kankuro. Nice to meet ya. You're the first person to ever beat our brother and his friend. Nice job, Sexy."

Sakura sweat dropped and tried not to hit the boy. Gaara saw this and decided to say something.

"Hey Dumbass, don't call her Sexy. She doesn't like it."

"Right, sorry Sakura. It was an awesome match. I can't believe you beat them so fast."

"Well, it's not hard to catch them off balance. You just have to wait for the right time."

Sakura waved and sat down beside Hinata. While they were chatting, Gaara talked to his siblings.

"What do you guys want?"

"Well, I want her. Do you know where she lives?"  
"No Kankuro."

"Damn."

"Well, I think she and I might get along. I want to be her friend."

"Well, go for it then."

Gaara sat down beside Sakura, who gave him a bright smile.

'_Do I like her? No, I can't. I haven't liked anyone since my parents died.' **'You might like her if you give her a chance. Besides, you already think she's sexy.'** 'I'm never going to get rid of you am I?'** 'No.'**_

"Gaara? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah Sakura, I'm fine."

"Well, do you want to come over to my house tonight? Everyone else is going to be there. Temari and Kankuro are of course invited."

"Sure, what time should I come over?"

"About four o'clock. That way I'll have enough time to take my shower."

"Okay, see you then."

**Author's Note: Will Gaara go out with Sakura? Will Kankuro go out with Sakura? What's with Sasuke? Only I know! MWUHAHA! Next chappie holds a surprise!**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Wet Has Consequences?

**Author's Note: Well, are you guys ready for the surprise! I am, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I have 26 people living in my head…They made me do it! ( I own nothing!)**

**Ch. 4: Getting Wet Has Consequences?**

_**Ring!**_

_**Ring!  
Ring!**_

After the last bell rang, Sakura hurried out to the front of the building. All her friends were there, as well as Temari and Kankuro, and when she neared them, she gave them a smile. Everybody else returned her smile, before Hinata asked her question.

"So Sakura, where do you live?"

"I live in a black house on 69th street. The house number is 69 as well."

"No way."

"Why do you say that Gaara?"

"I live beside you."

"Really? I guess that means if I get lonely I can climb through your window?"

"No, I like my personal space to remain personal thanks."

"It's true, even Kankuro and I haven't seen his room."

"Hmm…that's strange."

"Well, I'm strange."

"Are you sure there's enough space for all of us?"

"Of course, it's a huge house. I even have a heated indoor pool. And I live alone."

"Right, forgot about that."

"It's okay Hinata. So you guys only have to bring nightclothes, trunks/bikinis, and clothes for school tomorrow."

Everybody looked at her and laughed. Sakura got a little flustered and decided to ask what was so funny.

"What the hell is so goddamned funny!"

"We only have school on Monday. That's why they pile us with a weeks worth of homework."

"Oh, I guess that since I'm new, I wouldn't know that."

"I guess not."

Just then, Naruto decided to speak us for the second time that day.

"Oh, there is some bad news. You also live beside Sasuke."

"Great. At least I don't have to worry about him looking in my windows since he's a fag."

"Hey Freak, talking about me?"

"Speak of the Fag. Yes, I was just telling my friends about how upset your boyfriend would be if I fucked up your face."

"Okay, that's it. I'm not gay."

"That's the first stage: denial. I pity you."

"I pity you too."

With that, Sasuke walked away. Sakura new that she had once again won that argument.

"Well, I'll see you guys at 4. I'll probably already be swimming. It's the only time anybody will see me in anything so…revealing."

"That and your gym outfit. Bye Sakura."

Gaara sprinted away before she could pounce. He was laughing all the way to the corner.

"GAARA! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

"NO WAY!"

"We'll see you at 4 Sakura."

"Okay, bye."

Sakura parted ways with her friends and sprinted back to her house. She only lived five minutes from the school, so by the time she got home, it was 3. Sakura ran upstairs and threw her backpack on the bed. She looked out her window and saw a room with black curtains. She turned around and took her shirts and pants off, but just as she turned back to the window to draw the blind, she saw Gaara in the room with the black curtains. He was staring, so she waved at him. He quickly shut his curtain.

'_That's what he gets for staring at me.'_

Sakura turned on the shower and took off the rest of her clothes. She climbed in and let the warm water fall down her body. It slightly stung her newest tattoo. It was a dragon running across the bottom of her back. After she washed her hair, she turned off the tap and wrapped up in a towel. She brushed out her hair and pulled on her bikini. It was black and had red crossbones and dragons on it. She looked at the clock, it was only 3:30.

"Well, I guess I'll take my swim then."

Sakura walked down the stairs and into the pool room. Just as she jumped into the pool, she heard a knock on her door.

'_Fuck, they're early. I wonder who showed up first?'_

Sakura slowly opened the door, but it wasn't who she expected.

"Fag, what are you doing here?"

Sakura heard a chuckle behind Sasuke and when she looked, she saw an older version of Sasuke, only he was goth and was a whole hell of a lot cuter in her opinion.

"Well, I came to greet my new neighbor, who is standing there nearly naked and dripping wet."

"What's your point? Never seen a woman nearly naked before? Oh, that's right your interest lays with guys."

"I'm sorry about my little brother. I'm Itachi and you are?"

"Sakura, nice to meet ya."

"It's all my pleasure. So, what group do you belong to in school?"

"I don't belong to anything or anyone, but I'm friends with the freaks/punks/goths."

"Feisty, I used to be part of that group. Actually, I used to be leader, until Gaara beat me in a sword fight."

"Why did you stop being leader?"

"Rules for cliques state that the best will lead. In our groups case, whoever beats the leader in a swordfight becomes the new leader."

"Well, I think I'll let Gaara keep his position."

"You beat Gaara?"

"Yes, it wasn't hard. I also beat Neji. I beat up Gaara, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru."

"You're a badass aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

"Okay, I'm still here you know."

"Oh, sorry I forgot. Maybe if you were eyeing my rack like your brother I would have noticed you there."

"She has a good eye on her little brother. Do you live alone?"

"Yes, my parents died."

"Oh, well our Mom wanted to invite you to dinner. Tomorrow at 6?"

"Sure, as long as he keeps away from me."

"Deal, Freak."

"Bye Itachi. Fag."

Sakura went inside hr house and resumed her swim. Meanwhile, Itachi and Sasuke were talking.

"You know little brother, she's hot."

"No she's not, she a Freak."

"Only to you. I'd like to…"

"I don't want to know what you would do with her."

"Your loss."

Thirty minutes later, Sakura heard a knock on her door. She dried herself off a bit and went to answer her door. Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, Itachi, and Gaara were standing there looking at her.

"Are you going to stand there staring or are you going to come in?"

"Sorry." they said in unison.

"I hope you don't mind, but we invited another one of our friends along. His name is…"

"Itachi. We met half and hour ago."

"Okay. So what's up first?"

"Swimming of course."

"Okay, do you have a place we can change?"

"Of course Hinata. Just follow me."

Sakura walked into the pool room and motion for the girls to go in one door and the boys to wait there.

"Wow, there are separate stalls in here."

"Yep, I'll be right back."

Sakura went up to the guys and told them to follow her. She walked down a hallway and entered another changing room.

"How big is this house?"

"Big enough. Do you guys want me to wait for you or can you find your way back."

"We can find our way back, thanks."

"No problem."

As Sakura sauntered out of the bathroom, she could feel eyes on her form. She turned around and caught all the guys looking at her.

"I don't think your girlfriends would like you staring at me. Besides, Gaara already got a free show today."

With that Sakura walked back to the pool room. The guys all looked at Gaara, who remain impassive.

"What does she mean 'free show'?"

"Nothing."

"You can't lie."

"Yes I can, but it was nothing."

"You saw her undress didn't you?"

"No."

"Your room is right across from hers, you watched her undress."

"Gaara's a perv. That's hilarious."

"I am not!"

"Right. We better get back before Sakura comes searching for us."

"You guys go ahead, I have to get my trunks on…"

"Shit! Sorry Itachi!"

Sakura hurried out of the room and ran to the pool room.

"Shit, damn, fuck!"

"What happened?"

"I went to check on the guys and Itachi was naked!"

"Is he big!"  
"TENTEN!"

"Sorry, I was curious."

"Curious about what?"

"Nothing Itachi."

"Where's Sakura?"

"Look up."

Sakura was up on the driving board by the time the guys came into the room. She was doing a quadruple flip when everyone looked up at her. She hit the water and didn't even make a splash. It was the perfect flip. When she came up out of the water, everyone was staring at her, with their mouths open.

"If you guys are hungry, you don't have to catch flies."

"How did you learn to dive like that?"

"Well Hinata, I used to be on a swim team. I was the best, until I had my accident. I gave up swimming after that."

"Accident?"

"There was a girl who was mad that I had made the team instead of her. In her opinion, I was too much of a freak to be better than her. I was practicing alone and she came up behind me and pushed me off the diving board. I hit my head and was in a come for a month. She was happy about what she did. The tape showing what happened, conveniently disappeared. I quit swimming for a long time. Now I only do it for fun and with people I trust."

"That's sad."

"Yeah, but it's in the past."

When Sakura turned around, she pulled her hair over her shoulder. Everyone was looking at her tattoo. Sakura could feels eyes burning holes through her.

"I feel like my flesh is about to melt off. Why are you guys staring at me?"

"Your tattoo."

"What about it?"

"Gaara has the same one."

"Really? Where?"

"The same place you have yours."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Sakura turned around at the sound of Gaara's voice. He took a moment to take in her appearance.

'_She looks damn good.' **'You'd like to f…."** 'Shut up, I know what I'd like to do to her, but that's the only thing I want from her.'** 'You sure about that?'**_

"Gaara, if you keep staring at my rack, they might jump out at you."

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing. You going to swim?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"No worries. Hop in."

They all jumped into the pool. Sakura looked around at everyone having a good time.

"Who wants to play Chicken?"

"Ooh, we do!" screamed Tenten and Hinata.

"I don't. I refuse another breech of my personal space."

"Then who's going to be my partner Gaara?"

"I will."

"Thank you Itachi."

The girls all climbed on top of the partner's shoulders and started the game.

'_Why do I feel jealous of Itachi?'** 'Cause you wish it was your hands on her legs.'** 'So, that doesn't explain this feeling.'_

"AHHH! NOOO! I LOST!"

"HAHA! Tenten's down!"

"Bite me, Sakura!"

'_She smells like cherries. Maybe I'll ask her for a date later.'_

"SHIT!"

Hinata fell backwards into the pool as Sakura pumped her fists into the air, signaling her victory. Sakura climbed off of Itachi and climbed out of the pool.

"Okay guys, I have a surprise for you. Meet back here in a couple of minutes. There are separate showers in each changing stall, so wash up. I hate how chlorine messes with people's hair."

They parted and went to shower. Sakura was planning something special.

**Author's Note: What is Sakura planning? Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth and Dare

**Author's Note: I was looking through my story and I noticed that I had a few spelling errors. Please ignore this. I have been typing pretty fast so that I can update. So, I was bound to make mistakes. Hehe! Sorry about the mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: The people in white coats are after me with their big needle! (I own nothing.)**

**Ch. 5: Truth and Dare**

"Okay, is everyone here? Yes, good. I have a surprise for you. Follow me."

"Where's Temari and Kankuro?"

"They had to leave after they changed. They were already invited to other people's sleepovers."

Sakura lead her friends to another room, which looked bare. Everyone was looking around confused.

"Okay, my dad used to be owner of a beer, liquor, and wine company. This is your surprise."

Sakura walked behind Itachi and flipped a switch. The next thing they knew, doors in the walls had opened and all kinds of booze was at their disposal. There was a bar and Sakura walked behind it. Everyone was staring at all the alcohol, drooling. (HEHE!) Sakura motioned for them to take a seat.

"So, what'll you have Hinata?"

"Can you mix drinks?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be behind the bar if I couldn't."

"I'll have a Sex On The Beach with extra sugar then. Thanks."

Sakura mixed up her drink in a matter of seconds. Hinata squealed in delight as she took her first drink.

"This is the best Sex On The Beach I have ever had!"

"Thanks. Tenten?"

"White Russian please."

"Here you go."

"Wow, Hinata is right. This is the best!"

"Itachi?"

"Tequila Sunrise. Thanks."

"Here you go."

"This is damn good. You're a talented bartender."

"Naruto?"

"Screwdriver. Thanks."

"Alright, here you go."

"This is awesome."

"Neji?"

"Cosmopolitan. I should tell you that nobody has yet lived up to my expectations when making this drink."

"Okay, here you go."

"Wow, this is the absolute best Cosmopolitan I have ever had! It exceeds my expectations!"

"Gaara?"

"Bloody Mary. Thanks."

"Okay, here you go."

"This is pretty good. What are you going to drink?"

"A Screaming Sakura."

"What's that?" everyone asked.

"It's orange, lime, lemon, and cherry chucks, blended with two shots of vodka, one shots of rum, and one shot of brandy, blended with ice, and served with extra sugar around the rim."

"Wow, that sound great. Can I have one too."

"Me too." they said in unison.

Sakura busied herself making her special drink while the others talked.

"This is the best drink ever."

"I never knew Sakura could mix drinks."

"This is suck an awesome sleepover."

"Okay everyone. Here are your drinks."

Everybody took a sip at the same time.

"I think I just died and went to heaven!"

"Same here."

"Thank you. I'm glad you like my drinks. Follow me and I'll start the food."

"What are we having."

"Pizza, chips, ice cream, and there are tons of snacks I have already set out. I have a special one for all of you. I know who likes what, so you should be able to eat your favorite snacks, pizza, chip, etc."

"How do you know what we like?"

"Duh, I asked."

"Right, sorry."

"It's okay Naruto. Come on."

Sakura led them into a big living room. She threw a remote to Itachi and he looked at her questioningly.

"Press #3, then #6, and finally #8."

He did as he was told when Sakura went into the kitchen. When he pressed #3, a door in the wall slid open and expose a big screen T.V. and DVD player. When he pressed #6, another door opened exposing her DVD and CD collection. When he pressed #8, eight doors around the room opened and exposed speakers.

"Welcome to my home entertainment room. Oh, if you like video games, press #9 and my PS2, Xbox, and virtual reality games will come up. There are enough helmets for all of us. I'll be back in a second, the pizzas are almost ready. Tenten and Hinata, can you guys help me please?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks follow me."

Sakura lead the girl to a huge kitchen. The girls gaped at all the snacks and drinks on her table.

"Wow Sakura, you sure go all out."

"Nah, I just thought that I'd treat myself since you guys are the first friends I've ever had."

"We're your first friends?"

"Yah, I never really fit in with anyone before. There's more to that story, but it will just bore you. The pizzas are done."

Sakura pulled out three gigantic pizzas: one had pepperoni and sausage on it with extra cheese, the next pizza had pepperoni, onion, mushroom, olives, green and red peppers and extra cheese, and the last pizza had sausage, beef, mushrooms, onion, and extra cheese on it.

"Okay, Tenten and Neji like pepperoni and sausage on their pizza with extra cheese. Hinata and Naruto like pepperoni, onion, mushroom, olives, green and red peppers and extra cheese on their pizza, and Gaara, Itachi and I like sausage, beef, mushrooms, onion, and extra cheese on our pizza. So I cut three slices each for now. You guys can take the pizza on these trays. Press #4 on the remote for a giants table. Make sure you stand by the couch when you press the button okay. I'll be in there with all of our snacks in a minute."

"Okay."

They did as they were told and when the table came up out of the floor (that would be awesome.), they sat the pizza down. Sakura came in with a big bowl of ranch dressing and a big bowl of french onion chip dip.

"Okay, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata, here is your ranch dressing for your pizza. Itachi, Gaara and myself have our french onion chip dip. I'll be back in a minute."

When Sakura finally came back she had an arm full of bottles of pop.

"Neji and Tenten here is your Slice, Hinata and Naruto your Dr. Pepper, and Itachi, Gaara, and myself have Cherry Coke. Okay, let's dig in."

As soon as they were done filling themselves up, Sakura decided to show everyone where they would sleep. She had everyone's favorite colors on their beds.

"Okay, Tenten and Neji will sleep beside each other in the dark blue and black beds. Naruto and Hinata have the dark blue and black and dark purple and black beds beside theirs. Gaara will sleep in the first bed that has the blood red and black sheets, I will sleep in the second, and Itachi will sleep in the third. Before you ask, I suspected that you would invite Itachi. So I went ahead and asked about him. Okay, what do you guys want to do now?"

Everybody looked at each other and smiled. Tenten and Hinata were the first to scream the answer.

"Truth and Dare!" ( I know, this game is in a lot of fics, but it's crucial to the story.)

"Okay, who wants to go first?"

"I will."

"Okay Neji."

"Gaara, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sleep in the same bed as Sakura tonight."

"Okay."

"What about your personal space Gaara."

"I can deal for one night Sakura. Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What were you curious about when we were coming into the pool room?"

"I wanted to know if Itachi was big, since Sakura accidentally saw him naked."

"TENTEN!"

"Sorry Sakura, he asked. Itachi, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Sakura."

"Okay."

"No! He Can't!"

"Yes I can, get back here!"

Sakura took off sprinting around her house, Itachi finally caught her and planted one hell of a kiss on her. Sakura was trying to get out of his grip and hit him, but she couldn't. When he finally stopped kissing her and let her go, he went flying back into her bedroom before Sakura could kill him.

"YOU ASSHOLE GET BACK HERE!"

"Why did that make you so mad Sakura?"

"BECAUSE, HE JUST STOLE MY FIRST KISS!"

"You've never kissed a guy!"

"No Tenten. Remember what I told you in the kitchen?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. Well, if it makes you feel better, it was just a kiss brought on my a dare, so it doesn't really count."

"Fine…kill him in his sleep…castrate…bleed to death…" was all you could hear her mumble.

Fortunately, Itachi was too busy thinking about that kiss to hear what she said.

'_Her lips were like silk. She tasted like cherries and her hair smelled like vanilla. Damn, I wish I had gotten dared to sleep with her. Gaara is one lucky bastard.'** 'You're telling me!'** 'What the fuck! Who are you?'** 'I'm your conscious Idiot!'**_

"Itachi, it's your turn."

"Right, sorry. Neji, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off all your clothes and run outside screaming 'The men in white coats are after me with their big needle!'"

"Fine."

Neji walked into the hall and stripped. The others could vaguely make out what he was screaming, but still fell over laughing. Neji came back into the room panting. Sakura looked over and fell off of her bed.

"NEJI, YOU DIDN'T PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" screamed Sakura.

"SHIT, SORRY!"

"OMG! I'm sorry Tenten."

"It's okay Sakura, that was funny as hell."

"Sorry Sakura. I forgot I was naked." Neji just scratched the back of his head while Gaara helped her up off the floor.

"You know Sakura, you're light as a feather. How can you handle those swords?"

"I have monstrous strength Gaara. So, what the story behind your swords?"

"I got them when I started training. However, today Kankuro decided to play with them and they broke. I mean they were old, but I can't get a new set yet."

"Hey you guys, I'll be right back."

Sakura came back a moment later with three sets of swords, two sets of special daggers, and three sets of special shuriken and kunai. When Sakura sat down, she explained.

"Okay, you guys are my first friends ever. My father made me these special weapons when I was younger. He said if I ever met anyone special enough to share my secrets with, that I should. So, here are my swords, they are twin blades that connect at the base. The hilts are blood red and have black dragons on them. They are engraved with a special prayer. Whoever handles these blades, will have perfect balance and make perfect attacks. In order for the prayer to work, you must say it in your head. Gaara, before you start saying that is how I beat you, it isn't. I never said the prayer because your blade wasn't balanced, which kept you off balance. I want to give you my set of swords exactly like this one, only they have black hilts and blood red dragons. Itachi, I want to give you the other swords identical to mine. They have black hilt and dark blue dragons on them. As soon as you touch the blade, you will know the prayer. Neji, Hinata, and Naruto I am giving each a twin set of my kunai and shuriken. They also have a special prayer. You can throw them with dead accuracy. You just think of your mark in your head and the shuriken and kunai will hit it, as long as they target is within 100 feet of you. Tenten, I am giving you the only other set of my daggers. They also have a special prayer. You can throw them at something 5 miles away and it would reach the target within 5 seconds. You guys have already proven yourselves worthy of my friendship and now you are worthy of my secrets and weapons."

Everybody was silent as she handed out the weapons. She gave Gaara his weapons last. She looked into his eyes and saw something there that she hadn't seen before. Hope and sadness. She pulled away and told everyone to change into their nightclothes. When everyone came back, they were wearing their favorite colors. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten all managed to be wearing the same thing: A black tank top with crossbones and dragons, and black shorts. Hinata's crossbones and dragons were dark purple, Tenten's were dark blue, and Sakura's were blood red. The shorts were just a little longer than their gym uniforms, but were still pretty short.

"Okay Neji, it's your turn."

"Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Tenten a lap dance."

"Okay, Sakura some music please."

"Sakura turned on her CD player and the song that blasted was Cherry Pie. (It was 80's rock, so it counts. TEEHEE!)

Tenten and Hinata gave each other a lap dance, but they laughed the whole time.

"Okay, Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your real hair color?"

"Blond."

"Now way!"

"Bite me Tenten! Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Gaara."

"What!"

"It's okay Gaara, I promise I won't bite….hard."

**Author's Note: Will Sakura kiss Gaara? What will happen when he sleeps in her bed? Is Itachi going to give him a run for his money? Only I know. If there are any spelling errors, please ignore.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ice Cream and Kisses

**Author's Note: Well, here I am updating again. I am writing this as I go along. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. You don't have to review, but it is appreciated. I don't exactly know how long this fic is going to be, but I'm hoping that it will turn out awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I hate birds. They merrily hop outside my window, but I know that they are secretly planning to beat me over the head with a lead pipe and take my shoe! (I Own Nothing!)**

**Ch. 6: Ice Cream and Kisses**

"It's okay Gaara, I promise I won't bite….hard."

"Maybe I'd like you to bite me."

"What!"

"Just joking."

"Okay, come here."

Sakura leaned over towards Gaara, who pulled back slightly. When Sakura was close to his lips, she turned her head and kissed his cheek.

"There, the dare is done."

"What, I said to kiss him!"  
"I did. I just didn't kiss him on the lips."

"Ooh, you're sneaky."

"I know, it's what I do best. Do you guys want some ice cream before we head to bed?"

"Yeah. I hope you have all of our favorite flavor."

"Yep, it's…"

"BEN AND JERRY'S PHISH FOOD!" they all screamed.

"Yep, I bought a pint for everyone."

"Thank you. Oh, we meant to ask who made that pizza?"

"I did. It was my own invention before I took up mixing drinks."

"It was awesome!"

"Thanks. I'll be right back."

Sakura jogged down to the kitchen and got out seven pints of ice cream, two small bottles of chocolate syrup, two small bottles of caramel topping, three cans of whipped cream, and seven bags of chopped nuts. When Sakura went back into the room, she handed out the ice cream and nuts.

"Okay, Neji and Hinata like chocolate, Naruto and Tenten like caramel, and Itachi, Gaara, and myself like whipped cream." ( I LOVE WHIPPED CREAM! )

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Okay Sakura, it's your turn."

"Umm…Hinata truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, today when we were swimming did I see your boyfriend's digits slip?"

"Maybe."

"OMG! I can't believe you guys did that! Oh well, I might have to, if I had a boyfriend."

"Sakura! We're corrupting you!"

"Oh please. I've been this corrupted for years."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…it's nothing."

"Okay, if you say so."

Gaara looked at Sakura, who was picking at her ice cream before she pasted on a happy smile and took a big bite.

"Shoot, I forgot to put on my whipped cream."

"So, eat it off your finger."

"Fine, I will."

Gaara and Itachi watched Sakura eat the cream off of her finger. Needless to say, they were turned on. Jus as they were about to get hard, she stopped and told everyone that she was done. Everybody handed her their empty cartons and Gaara offered to help out.

"Here, let me help."

"Okay, thanks."

Everybody's eyebrows shot up after they walked out of the room.

"Sakura, what was wrong earlier?"

"Nothing…nothing, why?"

"I saw you put on the fake smile."

"I…I don't want to talk about it, but thanks for asking."

"Are you sure?"

"Let's just say I didn't have the best father."

"Why? Was he never home or something?"

"Or something."

"Okay, maybe you'll tell me later."

"How about this, the day you tell me about your past and show me the inside of your room, is the day I'll tell you what happened. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Come on we better head back. I'm tired."

"Me too."

As soon as Sakura and Gaara walked into the room, they looked at the clock. It was four in the morning.

"Okay everybody, I know that after today we're all tired. So, it's time for sleep."

Everybody crawled into their bed, except for Gaara who crawled into Sakura's. As soon as she turned out the light and got settled, she saw lightning. When she saw the cry light up, she lunged forward towards Gaara and gripped his waist. After she had effectively put no space between them, she started crying. As soon as Sakura felt someone stroking her hair, she looked up. When she tried to jump back, he held on to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your space. I…I was afraid."

"Sakura Haruno was afraid of lightning?"

"Yes, you don't have to rub it in. I have my reasons for being afraid."

"What are your reasons?"

"Are you going to tell me about your past and show me your room?"

"Sure, why not. When I was little, my mother died giving birth to me. My father blamed me and pretty much disowned me. He said that I had a bloodlust. Now, whenever I see blood, I get crazy and sometimes I go crazy and want to see blood. Kankuro and Temari are older than me. They were my dad's golden children, so to speak. After he tried to kill me, I took up cutting. Last year, he died in a car accident. Temari and Kankuro never did blame me. They just accepted me for who I am."

"That's sad. When I was little, my mom was never around. Sometimes, she wouldn't even come home. After my dad caught her in the bed with two men, he…killed her. He poured gasoline all over the house and burned her alive. That was when I was ten. He was never convicted. After I turned twelve, he started to beat me. After two years of dealing with that, he decided that physical and mental abuse just wasn't enough. He turned to…to sexual abuse. I dealt with that until about a week ago. I loved my dad, but I also hated him. I forgave him for what he did because after what happened with my mom he went insane. The only thing I can't forget was that the nights he…hurt me, there was always lightning in the sky. Ever since, I've been afraid that someone was going to hurt me."

"How do you know I won't?"

"I can tell you're a good person Gaara, even if you had a bad childhood. You're like me. You turned to cutting, it was the only pain in your life that you could control. I was the same way."

"You know, I think that you are the only person to ask me about my past."

"Nobody knows about your past?"

"Nobody except Temari and Kankuro."

"Well, I 'm going to try to get some sleep. Do you mind if I sleep like this?"

"No, if you're afraid, I'd rather you feel safe."

"Thank you, Gaara."

To repay his kindness, she pulled him in for her first real kiss. As soon as their lips connected, they couldn't pull away. Sakura finally broke the kiss and looked up at Gaara.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"You just stole my first kiss, but I liked it."

"Me too. Good night."

"Night."

Gaara fell asleep for the first time in a couple of weeks. Sakura stayed awake for a couple minutes more, thinking.

'_That kiss was amazing. How can a guy that I have only known for one day, get to me like that. I felt my emotional shield crack, but I won't let him in. I can't. I don't want to hurt anymore.' **'Maybe you won't get hurt.'** 'Maybe I will.'_

After a few minutes of arguing with herself, she finally gave up and went to sleep. She took one quick glance at the clock before she fell asleep; it was 5.

'_I have to get up in a couple of hours…NOOOOO!'_

After Sakura got three hours of sleep, she woke up at eight o'clock. She felt Gaara's hands on her waist and tried to sit up, but his grip tightened on her, so she quit struggling until he loosened his grip. She slowly removed his hands and slid out of bed. She stretched and cracked her joints before heading towards her shower. After Sakura undressed, she let the warm water run over her body. When she finally hopped out of the shower, she remembered that she had forgotten her clothes.

'_Shit! I forgot to get my change of clothes. Now I have to go out there in a towel, wet. I hope nobody's awake!'_

Sakura quickly went to get a towel, but the only towel in her bathroom, was way too short. When she put it on, half of her chest showed, but it still covered enough, and it almost didn't cover her ass. She brushed her hair before she opened the door. The looked around and slowly crept up to her door. Just as she was about to open it, someone spoke.

"You know Sakura, you really shouldn't be coming out in a really short towel."

"Itachi! I didn't know you were awake."

"I wake up early. You know, you don't look so bad in that black towel."

"Shit! I forgot…uh, I be right back."

Sakura quickly threw her door open and closed it. She had her eyes closed and wasn't paying attention to anything around her. Just as she opened her towel, she heard a cough. She quickly covered herself as she opened her eyes. There was Gaara, wide eyed, sitting on her bed.

"Gaara! What are you doing in my room!"

"Well, I was going to ask where I could get some towels so I could take a shower. Maybe you should look around your room before you strip next time."

"You jackass!"

Sakura charged towards him and tackled him. She had completely forgotten that she had no clothes on and sat on his chest.

"Maybe you should be more careful."

"I'm not the one sitting on a guy's chest naked."

"OMG! I can't believe I tackled you in a towel."

"Well, I liked it."

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey Sakura….OMG, SORRY!"

"TENTEN, WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

When Sakura jumped up off of Gaara, he got a nice view. (I have a weird sense of humor.) Sakura was trying to chase Tenten down, when she tripped and fell on top of Itachi.

"Shit! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. I like it when nearly naked girls are on top of me." he smirked at her.

"YOU FUCKING DICK!"

Sakura punched the fuck out of him and finished running after Tenten. When she found her, she couldn't believe her ears.

"…and when I walked into the room, Sakura was on top of Gaara in a very short towel!"

"TENTEN! It wasn't what you thought!"

"Sakura! Um…I…I have to go take my shower now. Bye!"

Tenten managed to get to the bathroom before Sakura got hold of her. Sakura stormed back to her room, and Gaara was still there.

"You can leave or sit there. I'd advise you to leave though."

"Well, can you tell me where some towels are first?"

"Oh, sorry. I guess I'm a little moody today. Let me get you some towels."

Sakura walked to her closet and pulled out two black towels.

"You have a pretty sweet CD collection. I didn't know that you were stashing more in your room."

"Well, here you go. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"I'm sorry for not letting you know that I was in here."

"It's okay. I should have opened my eyes. After I get dressed, I'll make some breakfast."

Gaara left and Sakura pulled out her clothes: a black Happy Bunny shirt that said "You're Number One, TeeHee" that had Happy Bunny flipping you off, a pair of black arm covers that went passed her elbow, a pair of blood red pants that flared going down the leg, and a pair of black Vans. After she got dressed, she put on black eye shadow and blood red eyeliner and lipstick. She checked herself in the mirror and decided that she looked okay, even if her shirt showed a bit more skin than it used to with that shirt. At least it showed enough for her tattoos to be seen. She put in her red and black crossbones tongue ring and walked into the kitchen. Itachi was sitting there, still rubbing his jaw.

"You know, you hit pretty damn hard."

"I know."

"I didn't know you had your tongue pierced."

"Yeah, neither does anybody else."

"That's hot."

"Thanks. Is your jaw okay?"

"Yeah, I deserved that though."

"I wouldn't have hit you if you didn't deserve it."

"Right, sorry."

"No worries. Are you hungry?"

"Starved. Whatcha makin'?"

"Eggs, bacon, and chocolate pancakes."

"Sounds good. I'll go wake everyone up."

"Thank you."

After everyone had been woke up and got dressed, they ate breakfast.

"I have to ask you guys a question."

"Shoot."

"Why did Orochimaru tell us that we were going to have a test today, if we don't have school?"

"He says that every time we get a new student. He thinks that someone won't tell you that you don't have to read all of that in one night."

"That's just…weird."

"He's a weird teacher. We are part of a weird school."

"I suppose so. So, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, we better get going. I had a great time."

"So did we."

"Gaara, say hi to Temari and Kankuro for me k."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye. Itachi, I'll see you 5:45."

"Alright, see you then."

Everybody left and Sakura started to clean up. She kept thinking about what would happen that day.

**Author's Note: Well, there it is. A whole new chapter, wrote in two hours. All for my awesome readers. Thank you guys so much for reading. I'll probably update later on the 13th or 14th. We'll soon get to see what happens at Sasuke's house. MWUHAHA! Enjoy! **.


	7. Chapter 7: Hot House

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm back!! MWUHAHA!!! I might be a little late on updates because my Dad and his friend are coming to visit. No, my parents aren't divorced, my Dad's a truck driver and so is his friend. Anyway, time to see what happens at Sasuke's house. TeeHee! Happy Friday 13th!!! I hope my black cat, Lucifer, doesn't cross your path!!! That's only if you're superstitious.**

**Disclaimer: SHH!!! The squirrels are watching me!!! (I own you all!!! Not really **.

**Ch. 7: Hot House**

By the time Sakura had finished cleaning up and did her weapons workout, it was 5:44.

'_Well, I guess I better get going.'_

Sakura walked out the door and walk next door. After she had rung the bell, Sasuke answered. He looked at her and smirked.

"I didn't think you'd actually show up Freak."

"Well, just because I don't like you Fag, doesn't mean that I don't like Itachi or your family."

"Is that our neighbor dear?"

"Yes. Her name's Sakura."

"Well, don't just stand out there, come in here and let me get a good look at you."

"Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you…"

"Just called me Mrs. Uchiha. I like to keep everything more formal when I'm being addressed. Dear, where are your parents."

Sakura went a little white and looked down. She spoke, but with a shaky voice.

"My parents…died. I live alone."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I've learned to cope with it."

Sasuke had been watching the exchange and noticed something in her eyes that he had yet to see: fear, sadness, and hopelessness.

"Mom, I'm going to go and take a shower. Send someone to get me after dinner is ready."

"Okay dear. Hurry up, it's almost done."

"So Mrs. Uchiha, will Mr. Uchiha be joining us for dinner as well?"

"No, he's out on business, but he sends his welcome."

"Sakura, it's nice to see you again."

"Hello Itachi."

"So, I take it you two are already acquainted?"

"Yes, I stayed at her house last night with the rest of my friends."

"That's nice dear. So, you two have a lot in common?"

"Yes, actually everything."

"That's wonderful. Maybe my little Itachi will finally get a girlfriend."

"Mom!"

"What, I'm just happy that you like each other."

"It's okay Itachi. Maybe she's right."

Sakura flashed a smile at Itachi, who was currently stunned. Itachi was so stunned in fact, they he fell out of the chair, hit his head, and passed out.

"Shoot, you should smile more often Sakura. Can you go get Sasuke while I try to wake Itachi up?"

"Sure, which room is he?"

"Go up the stairs, go past the first door, take a left, and it's all the way at the end of the hall."

Sakura did as she was told and when she was in front of his door, she knocked three times. There was no answer, so she opened the door and sat on his bed. She decided to look around a little bit and noticed his all his rock posters and his CD collection.

'_Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, Disturbed? So, he's faking it? Why would he act like a fucking jock, if he really likes this type of music?"_

Soon after, a door opened and there stood Sasuke in a towel, dripping wet.

"SHIT!!! SORRY!!!"

"What are you doing in my room?!"

"Your mom told me to come and get you."

"Why didn't she send Itachi?"

"He fell out of the chair and hit his head. Now will you please get some clothes on?!!!"

Sasuke started to walk toward her and she backed up until she was against the wall.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of me now?"

"No, I just don't like to be corner by gay, naked boys, covered only in towels, and dripping wet!"

"I AM NOT GAY!!!"

To prove to her that he wasn't gay, he lunged himself forward and pinned her hands above her head. He pressed his body up against hers and forcefully kissed her. She was crying and desperately trying to get away when the door opened. Sasuke leaned back enough to let her scream.

"HELP!!! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!!!"

Itachi ran into the room and threw his brother on the bed. He turned and helped Sakura up off the floor.

"Are you okay? What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke?!"

"It's okay. Can you point me to the nearest bathroom?"

"Yeah, follow me."

"Okay."

Sakura followed him down the hall. After she closed the door, she pulled out a razor blade. She looked at it and rolled down her arm cover. She put three deep slashes on her arm.

'_Why, why did he have to do that?! I was doing so well.'_

Sakura collapsed on the floor crying. Itachi was still outside the door and when he opened it, he quickly ran in and shut the door again.

"Sakura, why?"

"Sasuke. I…I have a history of sexual abuse okay."

"I'm so sorry. I…come on let's get you cleaned up."

After Sakura had cleaned up, they went downstairs. Mrs. Uchiha was setting the table when she looked up.

"Oh! Sakura dear, you have blood running down your finger!"

"Yeah, Mom where do we keep the bandages?"

"Here let me get you some. What happened?"

"I hit my arm, it's not a big deal. Thank you."

Sakura grabbed the bandages and ran back into the bathroom. She wrapped up her arm and went back into the kitchen. Everyone was seated, so Sakura sat beside Itachi.

"Well, I hope you like dinner. I know that you roughly like everything Itachi does, so eat up!"

After Sakura finished eating, she went with Itachi to his room. She looked around and decided that she really like his room. It reminded her of her own.

"I like your room."

"Sakura, what did you cut yourself?"

"Umm…so, why does your brother have rock music and posters?"

"Sakura, don't change the subject. Why did you cut yourself?"

"I told you, I have a history of sexual abuse."

"Okay, that doesn't answer my question."

"Your brother, before you opened the door, had his body holding mine against the wall and he held my arms above my head. I couldn't get away from him and that reminded me of what I went through."

"I'm sorry he did that. To answer your question, he acts like jock because everybody has always told him that I am better than him at everything. So, he joined a group that I was never in, so he could be better than me at one thing."

"So, he acts like a total ass because he believes that you are better than him?"

"Yeah, even though he knows that I'm not. We are the same. We like the same things and shit. He's just tired of people I guess. So he's molded himself into something he can never truly be on the inside."

"Hmm….that's sad. Well, I better be getting home."

"Okay, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Bye."

Before Sakura left, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. When Sakura got home, she ripped her arm covers off. She had to change the bandages before the blood started to seep through. Just as she was about to change them, someone knocked on her door. She ran to the front of the house and slung open the door. There stood Gaara, surprised.

"Sorry, want to come in?"

"What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing, I just hit it."

"Right."

"I'll be right back."

She thought that he would stay there, but he silently followed her. Just as she took off the bandages and threw them away, he spoke.

"So, you cut yourself."

Sakura spun around and almost punched him.

"SHIT!!! You scared the fuck out of me!!!"

"Why did you cut yourself?"

"No reason."

"Sakura, don't lie to me."

"Did you know that Sasuke isn't really a jock?"

"Sakura…"

"Fine. I went to get Sasuke for dinner because Itachi fell out of his chair and hit his head. When I knocked on his door, he didn't answer so I sat on his bed. He opened his bathroom door and he wasn't wearing anything but a towel. He started coming towards me and I stepped back until I was against the wall. He lunged forward and…pinned my body against the wall. He held my heads above my head and he forcefully kissed. If Itachi hadn't come to find me, he could have…"

By the time Sakura finished the story, she was crying. Gaara was seeing red as he held her.

"I'll kill that son of a…"

"No! The best thing you can do is forget about it. Please?"

"Fine, but only because you asked."

Sakura dried her tears and gave him a big smile. He looked at her and smiled back. (YES, HE **SMILED** BACK!!!!)

"So, when are you going to show me your room?"

"Well, come over and I will."

"Okay."

Sakura slipped her arm covers on and locked the door behind her. Gaara opened his door and the house was empty. He led her up the stairs and opened a locked door. As soon as she stepped inside, she looked around. His walls were black, his bed had blood red silk sheets and black pillows, and his walls were littered with rock and metal posters of her favorite bands. As she continued looking around, she noticed him looking through his CDs. He took out his new Three Days Grace CD and put it in. Sakura sat on his bed and he joined her.

"So, why don't you show anybody your room?"

"I don't want to."

"Why, it's not like you have anything to hide."

"How do you know?"

"Well…I don't, but I know that I trust you."

"How can you trust me, you've only known me for 2 days."

"I can tell a good person from a bad one."

"So, you think I'm a good person then?"

"No, I know you're a good person."

Sakura leaned forward and pulled him in for a kiss. After their lips connected, he slid his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obliged and they shared a deep, passionate kiss…At least that's what would have happened if Kankuro hadn't just opened the door. (Yeah, he finally got brave and opened the door.)

"Hey Gaara, I'm back….SHIT! SORRY!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"

Kankuro ran into Temari and room and hid, while Sakura and Gaara calmed down a bit.

"Um… I should get going. It's late, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"Bye."

As soon as Sakura left, Gaara went looking for Kankuro. He walked next to Temari's room and stopped dead in his tracks.

"…and he was just about to kiss Sakura when I walked in the door!!"

"You idiot!!! Sakura could make him happy!! Why of all nights did you have to get brave enough to open that damn door?!!"

"I'm sorry. You know that I want him to be happy too, but I didn't know they were about to play tonsil hockey."

"Next time, knock!"

Gaara walked away just as Temari hit Kankuro on the head. A resounding crack echoed through the house. Gaara slammed his door shut and fell, face first, onto his bed.

'_Why did he have to interrupt?! Couldn't he just leave the door shut?!' **'Just think of how far you could have got with her, if Kankuro hadn't come home. Damn it!'**_

Gaara pulled his sheets up over his head and tried to sleep. Meanwhile, Sakura had done the same thing, only her thought were different.

'_Do I like him as more than a friend? If Kankuro hadn't opened the door, would I have taken it farther? I'm so confused.'** 'You should take it farther, he's hot.'** 'I know that. I just don't know what to do.' **'I know what you can do. Run back over there, strip him, and…'** 'SHUT UP!!!'_

Soon, sleep overcame Sakura. She would have to save her thought for another day and time.

**Author's Note: Well, there you go! I have updated. You thought they were gonna kiss didn't you?! I'm so evil!! MWUHAHA!!!! Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8: Back To School

**Author's Notes: Well, this would be the second chapter I wrote tonight. We are trying to pull up all of the carpet in my house, so I can only get around to updating at night. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I blend with the shadows and mix with the rain, I stab myself, so I can feel pain. (I own nothing!)**

**Ch. 8: Back To School**

Sakura's week when pretty much the same as normal. Tomorrow she would go back to school and continue to be a nobody.

_**BEEP!**_

_**BEEP!  
BEEP!  
BE…**_

Sakura reached over and smashed her alarm clock. She threw the poor thing against the wall after that. (HEHE!!!)

"GODDAMNED ALARM CLOCK!!!!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"AHHH!!!"

Sakura fell out of her bed and hit her head on her nightstand.

"FUCK!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!!"

"Well, you're late for school, so Temari sent me. I climbed through your window. You know, you should think about locking it at night."

"OMG! I'm late!"

Sakura jumped off the floor and pulled a pair of dark green jeans, that flared out at the bottom and had two straps crisscrossing over the back, a long-sleeved, fitted, black shirt, and a pair of dark green Converse out of her closet. She forgot that Gaara was there, so he turned around when she started stripping. When she ran into her bathroom she hurriedly brush her teeth and took a little more time on her hair so that it wouldn't frizz. (Even though I don't much care about what people think about me, I hate frizzy hair.)

"Shit, I've go to go buy a new dye."

She walked out of her bathroom and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Gaara sitting on her bed.

"I forgot you were here. Did you see me naked again?"

"No, I turned around. So, what's the real color of your hair?"

"You heard that?!"

"Yes, so fess up."

"…pink…" she mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"…pink…"

"What?"

"PINK!!! IT'S FREAKING PINK OKAY!!!"

"Pink…you're **_real_** hair color is pink?"

"Yes, come on we're late, and if you tell anybody my real hair color, I'll kill you."

"Take it easy, I won't say anything."

"Good, let's go. How late am I?"

"Well, you already missed homeroom and we have to make an appearance in class in… four minutes."

"Okay, I guess that's means we'll have to run, hope you can keep up!"

Sakura started off in a medium run, but as soon as Gaara caught up with her, she went all out. Gaara was having a semi-difficult time trying to keep up with her. They made it to the school's entrance in three minutes and ran to the classroom door in less than one. When Sakura threw open the door, she froze. Half of the senior class was in there, as well as her classmates. Gaara came up beside her panting as well.

"Well, what have you too been doing Freak?"

"Making out, jealous it wasn't you?"

The whole room broke out in a laugh. Sasuke sent them glares, but it didn't shut them up.

"Oh yeah, prove it, Freak."

"Fine."

Gaara was standing in front of her and when he heard that, he turned around. Sakura tackled him and sat on his chest. She leaned down and started to kiss him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Just as he was about to french kiss her, they heard a cough. They both looked up.

"As fun as this is for your classmates to watch, you have to get off him."

"Sorry, I was just trying to show them how it was done."

"_Right_…take your seat please."

Sakura climbed off of Gaara and helped him up. They looked at each other for a moment and then took their seats.

"Okay, today we will be reading silently. Turn to page 60 and read."

Just as Sakura opened her book, a note landed on her desk. She looked at it a mintue and then picked it up and read it.

_**Sweet, I wish I was him when you had your tongue down his throat. - Shikamaru**_

_**You wanna come over after school? We can play tonsil hockey. - Kiba**_

_**Can I be under you next? I've already had a kiss and I know you taste sweet. - Sasuke**_

_**Shit Sakura! I didn't think Gaara would let anybody do that to him! - Itachi**_

"Excuse me, Kakashi, can I say something please?"

"Yes, come up here and make your announcement."

Sakura silently walked to the front of the room. She turned around, towards Kakashi.

"Is there any way I can ask you to pretend not to hear what I'm about to say?"

"No, but I can leave for… five minutes."

"Thank you."

Kakashi left and Sakura once again turned toward a room full of guy because Tenten and Hinata were out sick and there were no other girls in her class.

"Okay, Kiba, I don't know you, so I don't think I'm going to kick your ass today."

"Come on Sexy, let's go to my place."

Sakura looked around and spotted the boy who decided to talk. He had brown hair and brown eyes, was wearing an orange shirt, black pants, and white Nikes. She flashed him and smile and started to walk towards him. She slid on top of his desk and turned to face him. The guys around him were congratulating him.

"You must be Kiba."

"That's right Sexy."

"You know, I think I do want to go with you, how about you follow me?"

"Okay."

When Sakura had him up out of his seat, she grabbed him by the balls and squeezed…hard.

"AHHH!!! FUCK!!!"

"Listen up! I don't like being called sexy. Got that?"

"YES!!! PLEASE LET GO!!!"

Sakura let go and he fell to the floor. She turned around again and addressed Shikamaru.

"I already gave you a warning Shikamaru. Next time, I'll rip your dick off."

Sakura turned toward Sasuke with fire in her eyes. He leaned back slightly, but he acted like he wasn't afraid.

"Fag, I would rather bite off my own Goddamned tongue than stick it down your throat! As a matter of fact, I'd rather stick my tongue down Shikamaru's throat than yours. However I'd rather be kissing Gaara than any of you…well, except you Itachi, you're awesome."

She flashed him a smile, which made Sasuke get pissed.

"What does Gaara have that I don't?!"

"Well, he's not a prick for one! He didn't force me to kiss him and he didn't hold down my body! You know what else, he's not a FAG!!"

"I'M NOT A FAG!!"

"Right, I believe that about as much as I believe Itachi's hair is pink!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH!!!"

Sakura lunged forward and tackled him. Before anybody knew what was going on, she was beating the shit out of him. She had already broke his nose and jaw by the time Gaara pulled her off of Sasuke.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A BITCH!!!"

"FUCK!!! GET ME TO THE NURSE!!!!"

Sakura was still struggling to get out of Gaara's grip. It had already been 20 minutes since Kakashi had left, so they figured he wasn't coming back. Sakura had settled down and was sitting with her knees up to her forehead. When Itachi and Gaara neared her, they realized that she was crying.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sakura looked up and black stained her cheeks.

"That's what he used to call me…his little bitch. Every time he raped me!"

The whole room was looking at Itachi and Gaara, but they couldn't hear what was being said and they couldn't see her. She wiped her eyes and made sure that there was no black smudges on her cheeks before she got up and went back to her seat.

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

"Don't be Gaara. It was a long time ago. I should have let it go by now."

"No, it's okay to be afraid."

"No, being afraid is a weakness. It's only one of many, but I won't feel it, I refuse to."

Just then, another note was flicked on her desk.

_**I'll get you Sakura. That's a promise. - Sasuke**_

There was still a good hour left of class, so everyone decided to talk. Itachi, Sakura, and Gaara talked, while Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke talked in another corner. They were planning something big.

"I can't believe that she has turned us all down!"

"I know, we are three of the hottest guys in school."

"She's a bitch. I think I might know a way to get her back."

"How?"

"All in good time, my friend. All in good time."

"So Gaara, are you and Sakura going out now?"

"No, we were late for school."

"Oh, so that's what happened to you guys."

"Where's everybody else?"

"Tenten, Naruto, Neji, and Hinata are all sick."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"Sakura, I think my brother's planning something for you."

"Why?"

"Well, no girl has ever turned him down, and you just beat the shit out of him in front of a lot of guys."

"I see your point."

Just then, the bell rang and they hurried to their next class. Gaara and Itachi went ahead because Sakura said she wanted to go to her locker. Just as she was about to reach it, someone grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Get off of me!"

"Sorry, can't do that."

"Sasuke! Let me go!"

"No, it's payback time."

"I SAID LET ME GO!!"

She punched him in the side and he dropped her. She ran to the door and threw it open. She was running down the hall when she tripped. She hit the ground hard, but jumped back up and continued to run until she got to Orochimaru's class.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just missed you, so I ran like hell to keep up with you Gaara."

"Okay…who are you and what happened to Sakura?"

"Stop being a wise ass."

Just then Sasuke came in the room and smirked at her. She flipped him off just as the teacher came in the room.

"Okay maggots. Open your books to page 100 and read, NOW!"

They read for the rest of the period. Sakura was worried about how far Sasuke was going to take this.

_**RING!  
RING!  
RING!**_

Sakura gathered her books and hurried after Gaara. She was almost afraid to be alone, but she wouldn't give in to that emotion. As they headed to the lunch room, Sakura had the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

**Author's Note: Okay, there you go. Now we know why she hates being called a bitch. Stay tuned to find out what happens. MWUHAHA!!!!**


	9. Mission Fuck With Sakura's Head: Pt 1

**Author's Notes: I know my last chapter was shorter than normal, but I had to make a new idea to keep the story interesting. (TEEHEE!) So, I will still be updating fast, but I won't have as much time to write during the day, so all my chapters will be posted at night. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't like gnomes. They stare at you and threaten you with their big pointy hats!**

**Ch. 9: Mission Fuck With Sakura's Head: Pt. 1**

Sakura was walking beside Gaara when she felt a hand cover her mouth and grab her. Gaara hadn't notice, so everything had gone according to plan.

"Sakura, stop struggling. You won't get away this time."

Sakura felt two more sets of hands snake around her ankles and wrists. They picked her up and tied her to a chair. When they had tied her up, they gagged her as well. Sakura started to cry when she felt a hand slid up her side, but before it got too far, it dropped back down.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Okay Sasuke, how are we going to get Sakura back?"**_

"_**At lunch, we are going to grab her and bring her into an empty room. We'll tie her up and then we're going to fuck with her head."**_

"_**Okay, how?"**_

"_**Well, we have to get passed Gaara first. After we do that, we'll tie her up and then we're going to make her think we're going to harm her."**_

"_**Harm her how?"**_

"_**Sexual and physical abuse. Nothing too drastic, we just want to get her spooked."**_

"_**Okay, how far can we go?"**_

"_**You can give her a little slap or cut, but you can't touch any of her private parts, understood?"**_

"_**Yeah, let's put this bad boy into action!"**_

_**End Flashback**_

Kiba took out a blade and cut her arm, not too deep, but deep enough for the blood to run freely. Sakura continued to cry as Shikamaru and Sasuke touched her. However, Shikamaru was not one for playing by the rules and he decided to grab her chest. She struggled against her chair trying to break the bindings. Kiba put another long cut on her face, but it was deep, almost too deep. When she got too rough with the bindings, Sasuke slapped her hard enough to leave a bruise.

"I told you not to struggle you little bitch!"

Sakura was still trying to get free when Kiba cut her leg. Sasuke ripped her shirt off and took there looking at her.

"I think she's had enough for now."

"Right, we'll leave her here until someone finds her."

Sasuke leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. I don't know when, but I will finish what I started."

Sakura's eyes went wide and she struggled harder against the chair. He licked the tears off her cheek and they left. Sakura screamed against her binding. She was crying harder. She sat there for another 20 minutes before she heard someone come close to the door.

"I told her to fuck off and to get away from…"

"HILPH! HILPH!"

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like it was coming from inside this room."

"Let's check it out."

Three girls came in the room and turned on the lights. When one of the girls saw Sakura, she ran to get help.

"OMG! GET HER GAG OUT AND CUT THOSE BINDINGS!"

"What happened to you!"

"T-they took me…a-and cut me and beat me…t-they'll be back!"

"Who are they! She's losing too much blood! He's cold to the touch!"

Just hen, Kakashi came running in and asked what happened.

"What happened?"

"She said they came and took her, cut her, and beat her. From the bruises on her chest, I'd say that they were planning to do more."

Kakashi lipped out his cell phone and called for an ambulance. He walked towards Sakura.

"Is there anyone you need me to go and get?"

"G-Gaara. Go get Gaara p-please!"

Kakashi ran out of the room in search of Gaara. He finally found him standing by Sakura's locker.

"GAARA! YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME NOW!"

"Why?"

"IT'S SAKURA, NOW MOVE IT!"

Gaara didn't need to hear more, he took off after Kakashi. When he entered the room, what he saw made him crazy. He grabbed Kakashi and shook him.

"Who did this!"

"I don't know. She's in too much shock to say."

"WHERE'S THE INJURED STUDENT!"

Kakashi ran out into the hall and motion for the paramedics to follow. Gaara was so pissed that he punched a hole through the wall. Kakashi looked up at him, but pretended that he didn't see who did it. Just then, Itachi ran into the room. As soon as he saw Sakura, he leaned against the wall and slid down into a crouching position. He was almost in tears. Gaara looked at him and nodded. Itachi nodded back. Itachi knew that Gaara liked her, just like Gaara knew that Itachi liked her, but both knew that she liked Gaara as more than a friend. They finally put on her a stretcher and ran out of the building, both boys were close on their heels. They all jumped in the ambulance and were off.

_**Three Days Later:**_

"W-Where am I?"

"Sakura?"

"Gaara, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

"Why?"

"You lost a lot of blood when someone attacked you."

"Itachi? How long have I been here?"

"For three days."

"How long have you guys been here?"

"For three days."

Sakura finally looked up and saw that both Itachi and Gaara were a wreck.

"You guys look bad."

"So do you."

"Really? It can be that bad."

Sakura picked up the mirror and looked at her face. The cut had been stitched, but she had a nasty bruise.

"Shit, it just adds to my beauty, don't ya think?"

She looked at them and batted her eyelashes. They gave her a weak smile and she rubbed her hand across the top of her chest. She hissed in pain.

"SHIT! What the hell?"

She pushed down her shirt and saw lots of bruises shaped like fingers covering her chest. (Shikamaru's an ass, don't ya think?) She gingerly rubbed across the bruises and looked at the guys.

"Don't worry, they'll go away."

"Hey, I have to get home. Mom's been worried about us."

"Don't tell anybody that I'm awake, or that I'm leaving the hospital okay."

"Why?"

"Just don't. Please?"

"Okay, I won't tell."

Itachi leaned over and got a hug before he left. Sakura watched him leave and then turned to Gaara.

"How are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you that, Sakura."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Making you worry."

Gaara got up and pulled Sakura to his chest. He stood like that for a moment before speaking.

"Don't apologize for that. Nobody else every apologizes to me, so don't worry about it."

"I'm not everybody else though."

"You're right. You are the most amazing, beautiful woman I have ever met."

Sakura tilted her head up and captured his lips. She licked his lip and he opened them slightly. She gingerly slid her tongue in his mouth and they kissed for at least a minute before they broke apart for air. Just then, a nurse walked in and looked over Sakura.

"Okay, everything is in order. You are free to leave." The nurse walked out and Sakura looked up at Gaara.

"Can I stay with you?"

"Stay with me, live with me, sleep with me. I don't care as long as you are near me."

"Thank you. I'll have to go get some clothes…"

"I already had Temari get your clothes…all of them, and put them in my room. You know, you have a lot of clothes and shoes."

"How did you know that I would ask to stay with you?"

"I didn't, but I knew that you weren't staying alone."

"Did anybody see her get my clothes?"

"No. She did it at around 3 in the morning."

"Okay, thanks."

"Kankuro should be here any minute to pick us up. Here, I got you this outfit."

He handed her a baggy pair of black and red pants, a tight red shirt, and a pair of black Converse. Sakura hurriedly changed and walked out front with Gaara. Kankuro was waited and he greeted her.

"Hey there. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good, let's get going."

They walked out front and hopped into Kankuro's blood red Viper. (Hell Yeah! Awesome Car!) When they finally reached there house, they hurried inside. Sakura walked up he stairs while Gaara and Kankuro talked in the kitchen for a few minutes. Sakura walked into Gaara's room and changed her clothes. She put on her black silk short-shorts and tank top. When laid down on his bed, face first, and took a deep breath. It smelled like Gaara, who smelled like Axe. After a few minutes, sleep claimed her.

_**Meanwhile, with Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari:**_

"So, where's she going to stay?"

"She's staying with me."

"Woah! You're actually going to let someone sleep with you?"

"Shut it Temari!"

Gaara walked upstairs and into his room. He Saw Sakura sleeping peacefully, long hair flowing around her, and….nice ass showing! (He's a prev!)

'_Look at that. I though she hated tight, short clothes.' **'Who cares, look what you get to sleep with for a while!'** 'My own conscious is a perv!' **'Well, I just say the things that you won't. You know, I am you. Just smarter.' **'Fuck you!'_

Gaara laid down beside Sakura and held her. He noted that she smelled like cherries. (MMM…CHERRY!)

"Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad that I'm sleeping with you."

"Me too."

Sakura turned around and captured his lips, sliding her tongue in his mouth. After a few minutes, they broke apart and he trailed kisses down her neck. She let out a low moan, and took it as a sign to keep going. He was about to start kissing he chest when his door flew open and Temari boldly stepped inside.

"See, I told you there weren't doing anything….SHIT SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU GUYS WERE DOING ANYTHING!"

"GET OUT!"

Temari quickly shut the door and ran after Kankuro. They finally decided that the roof was a good place to hide.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, we have plenty of time to be intimate with each other. Right now tough, I want to sleep."

"Me too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Sakura snuggled close to Gaara and laid her head in the crook of his neck. He breath tickled his ear, and turned him on, but she didn't know that or did she?…(wink, wink! Hehe!) Gaara struggled to keep his erection down and finally sleep claimed him.

**Author's Notes: Well, Don't you just want to Choke Temari now? HEHE! Stay tuned to find out what happens in the next chappie! Enjoy! The only reason I got to write this chapter is because my parents aren't home.**


	10. Mission Fuck With Sakura's Head: Pt 2

**Author's Note: Hey! It is 11:19 and I am starting my new chapter. I hope you guys like this one!**

**Disclaimer: GET THE TAT!!! THE GIANT ANTS ARE ATTACKING!!!**

**Ch. 10: Mission Fuck With Sakura's Head: Pt. 2**

Sakura woke up and decided to get out of bed. When she tried to sit up, Gaara pulled her back down. He tightened his grip and she turned towards him.

"Hey, I didn't know you were awake."

"I've been up for a couple of hours."

"But it's only 3 in the morning."

"I have a lot of trouble sleeping."

Gaara leaned toward Sakura and captured her lips. She slid her tongue in his mouth and pulled her body up against his. He leaned back to get air and started to trail kisses down her neck. She let out a low moan and wrapped her arms around his waist. He showered her with kisses and started to nibble on her earlobes. He kissed her on her collarbone and she let out another low moan. He kissed right above her breast and she gasped. Just as he was about to cup her breast, she spoke.

"Gaara, you have to wake up."

"Huh?"

"Wake up…wake up…wake up…"

Gaara's eyes shot open. Sakura was snuggled up against him, but not close enough to feel his throbbing erection. As if she had planned it, she threw her leg over his thigh and snuggled close to him. Now, if anybody had seen that, they might have thought they were having sex. Gaara was trying to move her hand because it was about 2 inches away from touching his member. However, when he tried to move it, he slipped and her hand landed right on it. Sakura's hand grasped his erection and her head shot up and captured his lips. He was shocked and Sakura took the opportunity to slip her tongue in. They shared a passionate kiss until Sakura pulled away, panting.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing…yet."

Sakura flipped her body so that she was on top of him. She pulled her shirt off and threw it in the corner. Gaara looked in her eyes and she gave him a heart melting smile. Gaara returned her smile and slipped of his own shirt. Sakura's fingers trailed down his chest and he let out a low moan. As her hand made it's way into his hair, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura, are you sure you want this?"

"Yes. I haven't wanted anything as much as I want you."

"First I have to say something. I think that I love you."

"I know that I love you. It's okay to not be sure. In the end if you don't feel the same way, that's okay because I will always have this night."

Sakura arched back as his hands ran over her breast. In the next instant, Gaara flipped her over and was taking her bra off. He threw the offending piece of clothing aside and took one of the nipples in his mouth. Sakura moaned and arched up against him, rubbing against his manhood. He moaned and sucked a little harder on her nipples. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and begged him to go farther. She lifted her hips off the bed and he slipped off her shorts. He stared at her black, lacey thongs and started to unbutton his pants. He slipped off his pants and boxers and threw them into the corner. Sakura felt him slip his hand under her bottom and take her thongs off. He put her back on the bed and plunged inside of her. She arched her back and moaned. (He's 11 inches.) He pounded her until she finally came. He came a few seconds after she let out her blood curdling scream of ecstasy. He lay on top of her, panting, until Temari and Kankuro shot through the door. When he heard the door slam open, he fell out of the bed taking the cover with him.

"What happened! OMG, SORRY SAKURA!!!"

Temari ran out the door and dragged a drooling Kankuro with her. Gaara got off the floor and looked at her. They both burst out laughing. Sakura got dressed and brushed her hair, while Gaara got dressed. Sakura ran out of the room and found Temari and Kankuro on the roof.

"What are you guys doing up here?"

"Hiding."

"Why?"

"Gaara's probably pissed right?"

"No, actually, he's quite happy."

"We're sorry. We should learn to knock."

"It's okay, just as long as you don't tell anybody."

"We won't."

"Good."

"Hey Sakura. Gaara, Kankuro, and I have to go do some things in town today. Do you want to come or stay here?"

"I'll stay. I'd feel safer since nobody knows I'm here."

"Okay. We'll we better be heading out then."

Temari and Kankuro grabbed Gaara and left. Sakura walked downstairs and started making some breakfast. Just as she was about to turn the stove on, she heard glass breaking. She ran up the stairs and into Gaara's room and locked the door. She was backing up when she felt someone standing behind her. She turned around and screamed. The person grabbed her hands and threw her on the bed.

"What do you want?!!"

"You."

"Shikamaru?"

"Kiba and Sasuke too."

"No!!"

"Sorry cherry blossom, you're not getting away and Gaara's not here to protect you."

"Shikamaru, go easy/ We don't want to hurt her. We just want to have some fun with her."

"No!!!"

"Gag her!!"

Kiba gagged her and looked into her eyes. He could see the fear and almost felt sorry for her. He finished tying her up.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

"Are you backing out Kiba?"

"No, I just don't think we should be trying to force her."

"What are you, gay?"

"No, let's do this."

Kiba's expression turned hard and Sasuke ripped her shirt off. Sakura was screaming behind her gag. Kiba started fondling her bare chest. Tears streamed down her face as Sasuke ripped off her shorts. He looked at her thongs and smirked.

"Looks like the cherry blossom wears normal clothes underneath her freaky ones."

Sasuke took off his clothes are threw them to the side. He ripped off her thongs, but just as he was about to enter her, they heard the door open. He quickly pulled his clothes back on and they jumped out the window. Sasuke was the last person out.

"I'll be back you little bitch. You can…"

"You bastard!!!! I'll kill you!!!!"

Sasuke had jumped out the window before Gaara could grab him. Unfortunately, Sasuke had kept his voice muffled so Gaara couldn't tell who he was. Temari had started to untie Sakura. Sakura slumped against Temari with wet hair and cheeks. Temari attempted to slip one of Sakura's shirt on while the girl sat there motionless. Gaara helped by picking her up and slipping on her panties. S new wave of tears shook Sakura as she sobbed into Gaara's arms.

"He almost did it!"

"I'm sorry, I should have stayed with you."

"No, it's not your fault. I should have gone with you."

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No, they just bruised my chest."

Gaara looked down and saw the large, sickening bruises forming, but his head shot up when he realized she had said 'they'.

"What do you mean they?"

"There was three of them."

"THREE!!!!"

"I'm sorry…"

"No, don't apologize for something you can't control."

Sakura was white in the face and almost passed out when he grabbed her and held her tight against his chest.

"I won't leave you again, I swear it."

"Can, I lay down?"

"Yes, I'll lay down with you."

Gaara and Sakura soon fell asleep as Temari and Kankuro watched over them. When they left, Sakura's eyes shot open. Her chest heaved as she shook with sobs. Gaara wasn't asleep and he tried to comfort her. She turned around and looked at his face. It was stained with tears.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. I'm just a little scared."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, pleas stop crying."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd live your life because that's what I would want you to do."

"I think I'd die if something happened to you."

Sakura kissed Gaara and snuggled up against him. He gave her one final kiss before sleep really claimed her. They slept in each other's arms. The rest of the week, went perfect.

_**BEEP!**_

_**BEEP!  
BEEP!**_

Sakura was the first person to wake up and went to take a shower. Just as she had rinsed the cherry shampoo out of her hair, she felt someone slide in with her. She jumped around, ready to kick ass if necessary. When she saw it was Gaara, she smiled.

"So, what brings you here?"

"You're sexy, wet body in my hot shower."

"Funny."

"It's true."

Gaara pulled her in for a kiss as his hands ran up and down her arms. She pulled away and jumped out of the shower. She dried off and got dressed. She was wearing a short black and red plaid skirt and a red button-up shirt with a pair of black high heeled boots that went about mid-calf. When Gaara came out of the shower and saw her wearing that, he just about fell over. (HEHE!!!) Sakura was crouching and her skirt almost didn't cover enough, but it was long enough to cover what needed to be covered. She stood up and slung her backpack on the bed. She fished through her makeup and found her black eye shadow and red eyeliner and lipstick. After she had her makeup on, she turned to see if Gaara had gotten out of the shower. She saw him staring at her and she walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"You might want to take care of that before we leave for school."

Gaara looked down and realized that he had a throbbing erection. He mentally cursed himself for showing his weakness for her. Sakura kissed him and her hand trailed down to grasp his member. He gasped as her finger tips brushed against his head. Soon, Gaara had her on the bed, kissing her savagely. She didn't mind the kissing, but when his hads trailed down to her breast, she let out a hiss of pain. Gaara got off of her and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. The bruises just haven't healed yet. You know that I love you Gaara and I don't mind being intimate with you because you would never hurt me."

Sakura ran up to him and kissed him. She broke the short kiss and grabbed her bag.

"Come on, let's go. Temari and Kankuro are waiting for us."

"Okay."

Hurting Sakura had effectively ruined him _mood_. He ran down the stairs after her and swept her up bridal style and kissed her before he sat her in the car. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other before they smiled.

"So are you two a couple now?"

"You bet, Temari."

"Aww, I was hoping we could get together."

"Sorry Kankuro, I love your brother."

"I know, I'm happy for him."

"Thanks."

They had arrived at the school and Sakura jumped out of the car and ran after her friends.

"Hey, wait up guys!"

Everybody stopped and watched as Sakura and Gaara ran up to them, hand in hand.

"Sakura, are you and Gaara a couple?"

"Yes."

"Finally!! The virgin has a boyfriend!!"

"You were a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean 'you were a virgin'?"

"We…um…we had…"

"Holy shit!! That's great!!"

"Shut up, Neji!"

"Come on, we're late!"

"Late for what?"

"Today, Kakashi is supposed to be on time. I made a bet with a Chouji for $100. I told Kakashi I would split it with him 50-50 if he would show up early. Seems he needs a new book."

They ran into the school and into the classroom. Sakura switched seats with Tenten, who sat across from Gaara as well. Sakura eagerly waited for the bell to ring.

**Author's Notes: Okay, I would have finished this last night if I hadn't gotten a headache and got sick L. Will Kakashi be early? What's going to happen in the next chapter? Only I know! MWUHAHA!!!! Enjoy!!**


	11. Chapter 11: WTF!

**Author's Note: I'm sick! I hate being sick, but the good thing is that I don't have company anymore! YAY! That guy was an ass. He was getting on my nerves with me sick…not a good combo. Anyway, Gaara and Sakura are together now, let's see if Sakura wins her bet. Will Sasuke get to her? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: Help! I've fallen and I can't…Hey, nice carpet!**

**Ch. 11: WTF!**

_**RING!   
RING!  
RING!**_

Everybody who had learned of the bet was staring at the door. Just when the bell rang, the door opened and Kakashi casually walked into the room. Everybody's mouth dropped, except Sakura's. Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Yo."

"Y-you're early!"

"HA! TOLD YOU HE'D BE EARLY! PAY UP CHOUJI!"

"NOOOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST!"

Chouji reluctantly handed her two fifty dollar bills. Sakura started to dance around the room and handed Kakashi fifty bucks.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU PAYING HIM!"

"I asked him to come early today. Before you accuse me of cheating, you didn't say that I couldn't ask Kakashi to come in early."

"Y-YOU TRICKED ME! YOU'RE SO SNEAKY!"

"Well, congratulations. You're the first person to beat Chouji in a bet."

Sakura started to dance around the room again, but when she reached Gaara, she gave him a big kiss. Tenten and Hinata giggled and some of the guys were glaring. (Guess why.) Sakura pranced back to her seat and started to write on a piece of paper. She flicked it to Tenten, who picked up and read it.

_**Hey, what's your, Neji's, Hinata's, Itachi's, Naruto's, Temari's, Kankuro's, and Gaara's fav. band?**_

_**Our fav. Band is Three Days Grace. Why?**_

Tenten flicked the note back to Sakura.

_**Have everybody meet me in front of the school. Just before next period. Don't worry, you won't get in trouble.**_

Sakura flicked the note back and Tenten gave her the okay signal.

_**RING!  
RING!  
RING!**_

Sakura ran out to the front of the building where everybody was waiting for her.

"You know Sakura, we're missing class."

"I know. I have your work right here."

"So, why did you pull us out of class anyway?"

"Well, you know how you guys love Three Days Grace?"

"Yeah." they said in unison.

"Well, I have a surprise for you. Have you ever seen them in concert?"

"No, we were going to go, but the tickets were sold out. I could be seeing them right now." Tenten gave a sad face.

"Well, these are for all of us."

Sakura reached into her backpack and pulled out nine, backstage, Three Day Grace tickets. Everybody was shocked.

"Well, let's get going."

"How are we going to get there?"

"Hold on just a sec. Kankuro go get your car, I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Kankuro pulled up, followed by a Viper that had a paint job that faded from black to red. They were looking at the other car, when the window came down. Sakura was sitting there smiling with Three Days Grace blasting.

"NO WAY! Sakura, how did you get this awesome car!"

"I bought it. Okay Gaara, Temari, Itachi come with me. The rest of you guys get to go with Kankuro."

"How are we going to do this without getting caught?"

"I've already talked to all teachers and parents. They gave the okay. So get your asses in gear."

Everybody hopped in the two cars and Sakura took off like a bat out of hell with Kankuro bringing out the rear. The reached their destination in about 2 hours. They were the first people there, but that wasn't the only surprise Sakura had. After they showed the guard their tickets, they walked down the hall and stood in front of the door. Without even knocking, Sakura entered the room and ran up to Adam Gontier, the band's lead singer and guitarist, and gave him a huge hug. All of her friend's were stunned.

"Hey, how's is going Sakura! You look hot. I haven't seen you in a couple of years." (She knows Three Days Grace, isn't that sweet.)

"Hey Adam, I missed you! I'm good, but Dad died not too long ago. Thanks for the compliment though."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You really do look great. So, these your friends?"

"Yeah, this is Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Naruto, Itachi, and my boyfriend Gaara."

"Boyfriend eh? You're one lucky dude. I've known this little cherry blossom since she was 12. Her dad donated free beer for us cause we're her favorite band."

"Awesome! I can't believe I actually get to meet you guys!" said Tenten.

"Shit, I forgot to introduce the rest of the guys. This is Brad Walst, our bass player."

"Hey."

"And this is Neil Sanderson, our kick ass drummer."

"Wuzzup!"

"Hey, our show's about to start in…2 minutes, so you guys better go snag your seat."

"Okay, see you after a bit. Can we exit off the stage?"

"I don't see why not. You guys are the only people with backstage passes. Just jump off the stage."

Sakura walked through the doors and onto the stage. Everybody was looking at her, but she ignored it. Everybody followed her when she jumped off stage.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!"

"YEAH!"

"THREE DAYS GRACE!"

The band walked onto the stage and took their playing positions. Adam was looking at Sakura when he spoke.

"Okay the first song we are going to play is "Just Like You" and we want our good friend of 4 years to come her and play and sing with us tonight. Everybody give it up for Sakura!"

Sakura stood up and smiled as Adam helped her onto the stage. She picked up her guitar, which was blood red and had dragons on it. They plugged her up and she stood by Adam. The song started and Sakura started to play and sing. By the time the song was done, they wanted her to do another song with them.

"Do you guys want Sakura to do another song with us!"

"YEAH!"

"Okay, I'll stay for one more song then I have to get back to my boyfriend!"

"WOO!" (HEHE!)

"Our next song is "I Hate Everything About You". Give Sakura a big hand."

Everybody gave her a hand and then the band started again. By the time the song ended, Sakura's friends were jumping up and down and screaming. Sakura sat down her guitar, hugged Adam, and jumped off the stage.

"Isn't she awesome!"

"YEAH!"

"Sakura, you were great!"

"Thanks Tenten."

"I didn't know you were that hardcore."

"Well, maybe I will play one of my songs for you guys sometime."

"Awesome."

Through the rest of the concert, Sakura sat beside Gaara until he picked he up and put her on his shoulder. She laid back and let the crowd carry her all around. They passed her back the Gaara and she jumped off his shoulder. While she was crowd surfing they focused the camera on her. Sasuke, who was at his house, saw her singing with them and nearly gagged. He had wanted to sing with Three Days Grace for almost his whole life. (Okay that's a bit of an exaggeration..) His threw his glass up against the door.

"No matter how hard I try to break her, she always comes out on top! I GIVE UP!"

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mom."

"Okay dear."

The band had just finished there last song and was thanking everyone for coming. After the whole auditorium had filed out, the gang went back to the band's dressing room. Sakura went and talked to Adam for a minute.

"Hey Adam, can you come here for a minute?"

"Yeah." Sakura led him to a separate corner.

"Can I use your amps for a little while?"

"Yeah, are you going to sing some of your old songs?"

"Yeah. After I quit the band, I kept writing and playing. I just liked what I did with you guys so much, that I want to do it again, only with an empty room so the sound carries."

"Go ahead, I'll cover for your until you get set up."

"Thanks." Sakura kissed him on the cheek and left.

"Where's Sakura going?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh."

Sakura ran onto the stage and set up her guitar. She started to play.

"Hey, what's that?"

"I don't know, let's go see."

They all walked out into the area with seats and saw Sakura playing her guitar. They took a seat and waited for her to sing.

_**A rattle, a scream  
Strange noises that haunt me  
All these voices  
I just don't understand  
Years of pent up anger  
Burns like a raging fire  
Waiting for deliverance  
To a promised land  
**_

_**Chorus: The toil in my tears  
Tells the story of my years  
The fight is gone  
All that's left inside  
Is the fear  
**_

_**No where to run, no place to hide  
Just me drowning  
In the naked lies I weave  
Haunted by the past  
With no hope of a future  
How can I escape?  
How can I leave?  
**_

_**Chorus: The toil in my tears  
Tells the story of my years  
The fight is gone  
All that's left inside  
Is the fear  
**_

_**My time has come  
There's no hope for my salvation  
Lying awake, listening to the pouring rain  
How did I become so disillusioned?   
Please help me god  
Will I ever live a life without pain?**_

_**Bridge: Wading in this sorrow  
Praying the sickness will fade  
But we must exist  
In the bed's we have made  
**_

_**Chorus: The sadness in my cries  
While I see with blinded eyes  
A life abandoned  
All that's left of me  
Is the fear **_

_**The fear…**_

_**Fear.**_

After Sakura had finished her song, everybody was up and clapping.

"Sakura, have you ever thought of recording your music?"

"No Adam, I do this for fun."

"Well, let's hear another one."

"Maybe later. It's getting late."

"Okay, jump down here and give me a hug."

Sakura jumped off the stage and hugged all the band members. As she walked out of the building, she waved goodbye.

Sakura climbed in her car and turned up the radio. It was playing "The Kill" by 30 Seconds To Mars. They drove home in silence because everybody was wiped out. Sakura finally dropped everyone off and started towards Gaara's house. She pulled in the garage and turned off the ignition. Gaara looked at he for a minute and smiled. Temari and Kankuro had gone to brag to the friend's about meeting their favorite band.

"You never told me you knew Three Days Grace."

"You never asked."

"You know, I'm jealous."

"Why?"

"Cause you haven't given me a kiss yet."

"Don't be jealous, you get something better than a kiss tonight."

"Oh?" Sakura climbed out of the car and ran towards the house shouting.

"But only if you an find me!"

**Author's Note: Okay, Sakura's started to play her music again. Will Gaara find Sakura? What's going to happen if he finds her? Only I know! MWUHAHA! Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12: Hide and Seek

**Author's Note: Okay, I've kept you waiting for far too long with my updates. I'm usually faster than this at updating, but I got sick….DAMNIT! So, let's find out what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I Just Want One More Chance To Put My Life In Fragile Hands! (I own nothing!) P.S. This disclaimer is lyrics to a song by Anberlin called "Paper Thin Hymn".**

**Ch. 12: Hide and Seek**

"But only if you can find me!"

"Sakura! That's so wrong! Get your ass back here!"

"You have to find me, and don't turn on the lights!"

Gaara ran into the dark house and looked around. He could even see his hand in front of his face. (Ooh, it's really dark, I wonder whats going to happen." He saw a shadow move, but it was too late to run after it. He lost sight of Sakura again, until she snuck up behind him and poked his shoulder. He shot around, but didn't catch her.

"Come and find me." she whispered into his ear. Sakura turned around and shot up the stairs before Gaara had time to think. Sakura ran into Gaara's room and into his bathroom. She pulled her hair down from her ponytail and took off her clothes.

"Surprise Gaara."

Sakura looked herself over in the mirror and ran out of the room and watched as Gaara looked for her. She got behind him and followed him into his room, and when he stood in front of the bed and turn around, she pushed him back. She jumped on top of him and kissed him. When he ran his hands down her bare back, she shivered.

'_So, she's naked. Surprise!'_

Sakura finally broke the kiss and light a tiny candle. It let out enough light to illuminate her body and make her look like she was a glowing Goddess. (TeeHee!)

"You ready for your surprise?"

"I thought this was my surprise."

"Well, it's half of it, but here's the rest."

Sakura turned around and he saw a tattoo. It was his name and hers, written in Kanji symbols down the middle of her lower back. He ran is hand over the now healed tattoo. It was the nicest thing anybody had done for him. (Well, except for being loved and the sex (.)) When Sakura turned around, he had tears running down his face. He grabbed her waist and pulled he into a hug as he sat up. He buried his head in her hair, which still smelled like cherries.

"Why do you love me? You could have anybody in this whole city, but you chose me. Why?"

"Because, you're like me. You understand everything I feel. It's like we were meant to be together. I love you, and no matter what you do, that's not changing."

Sakura pulled his chin up and gave his a kiss. She pulled away and wiped away his tears before she gave him another kiss. This time though, he leaned into the kiss. After a few minutes they pulled away from each other and Sakura pulled his shirt off. She ran hers hands over his toned chest and down his stomach, until her hands setting on his pants. She undid them and he slipped them off, with his boxers. He flipped Sakura over, so that she was under him and kissed her neck. Her felt his way down her stomach to her thighs. He played with her clit as she moaned his name. (TeeHee! I know, I'm weird!) He finally quit torturing her and inserted two fingers in her opening. She arched her back as he moved in and out. When he thought she was wet enough, he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in slowly. She let out a low moan and pulled him into a kiss. He was thrusting in and out, slowly, until Sakura started to match his movements. He started to thrust faster as she began to moan. She pulled him in for another kiss as her muscles clenched and retracted against him member. This drove Gaara over the end and he began to pound in and out of her. She still managed to clench around his member. After one final thrust, he spilled his seed as her body shook with a mind blowing orgasm! (At least someone's getting some…sigh. JK!) He collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him. After a few minutes, he rolled off to the side and pulled his still erect member out of her. She looked down and frowned.

"Looks like I didn't do my job."

"Huh? Wha…"

Gaara could finished because his breath hitched when she jumped on top of his member and began to ride him. After a minute, he met her thrust for thrust, until they both came, shouting each other's names into the empty house. Sakura collapsed on the bed and Gaara pulled her close to him.

'_Jesus! The girl drives my senses insane! She doesn't even know what she does to me!'_

"Gaara?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He gave Sakura another kiss before she curled up next to him. All thoughts of putting clothes was forgotten as sleep claimed them. The next morning Sakura woke when Gaara's door opened. Itachi was sitting there staring at her.

"What are you staring at?"

Sakura looked down and realized that she naked. Her head shot up, looking for the cover. She grabbed it and pinned Itachi with an icy glare. Her voice was clam as she spoke.

"Out. Now."

Itachi ran out of the room and downstairs. Sakura got out of the bed and pulled some clothes out. Just as she was about to get dressed, she felt Gaara's hands wrap around her breasts. She could feel his erection poke her back. He reached out and locked the door before he pushed her up against the dresser. He entered her and she moaned. He knew that she wanted it because she was wet. He pounded in and out of her as she moaned. Downstairs, Kankuro was looking at the table shaking.

"What the hell are they doing up there?"

"I can take a good guess."

"I know what they're doing."

"How do you know what they're doing, Itachi?"

"I walked in the room and Sakura was lying there…um…uh…"

"Naked?"

"Yeah, that."

"OMG! Gaara's not a virgin anymore! This is the happiest day of my life!"

"Why is it the happiest day of our life Temari?"

"He's finally happy! You know he wouldn't have sex with a girl if he didn't love her."

"Good poi…."

Kankuro was interrupted when Sakura screamed. By the time Gaara had gotten done with her, she was up against the wall with her legs wrapped around him. Sakura was panting hard when she put her legs down and went to the shower. She turned on the hot water and Gaara got in with her. While Sakura washed her hair, he washed his body. By the time they were done taking a shower, the whole house smelled like Axe and cherries.

"Do you guys smell Axe and cherries?"

"Yeah. It actually smells nice together."

"I wonder why….they took a shower together."

"What are you talking about Itachi?"

"Gaara always uses Axe right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Sakura always smells like cherries."

"What does that have to do….OMG!"

"What…oh, I get it. They took a shower together."

Just then, Gaara walked down the stairs wearing baggy black pants and a tight black shirt.

"Hey. Sakura said she'll be down in a minute."

"Someone's in a good mood."

"Cut the crap. I know you heard Sakura."

"Yeah, we did. So, is she good in bed?"

"You'll never know, Kankuro."

Kankuro sat down, pouting. Sakura finally finished putting on her makeup and walked downstairs. After she walked into the kitchen, everybody was looking at her. She made on black eye shadow and black eyeliner, with dark red lipstick and she was wearing a short black skirt that had three dark red dragons on it, a tight black tube top and fishnet top that both came 4 inches above her belly button, and a pair of dark red high heeled boots that came up to her knee.

"What?"

"Nothing. You look hotter!"

"Thanks Temari."

Sakura walked over to the sink and turned around to get a glass. Everybody looked at her tattoo.

"When did you get that tattoo Sakura?"

"Last week. You like it?"

"Yeah, what's it say?" (Itachi, Kankuro, and Temari don't know how to read Kanji in my fic.)

"It says: Gaara and Sakura."

"AWW! THAT'S SO SWEET!"

"See Gaara. I told you that you would find the right girl one day."

"Shut up Kankuro!"

"Hey Gaara, let's go."

"Where are you guys going?"

"To the mall, want to come?"

"I do!"

"Okay."

"No, I have to get back home."

"Okay, I'll see you later Itachi. You might want to wipe the drool off your chin first though."

"Huh? What?"

"I'm just joking, calm down."

Sakura gave him a hug and he left. Sakura turned back around.

"Okay, do you guys want to take my car?"

"Yeah! I really love that car Sakura."

"So do I."

"Okay, let's go."

They walked out and got in her car. Sakura put her Flyleaf CD in and Temari squealed. Sakura turned around to look at her.

"I love Flyleaf! They are one of my favorite bands!"

"Me too!"

Sakura sped down the street until they reached the mall. Temari took out her money and counted it.

"Temari, don't worry about it, I got this trip covered."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and I have a surprise for you guys."

Sakura stopped and looked at everyone before she continued.

"I overhead you guys the first night I stayed with Gaara. You were talking about moving into a new house because you think yours sucks."

"Yeah, it's an old house and it's total crap. I've wanted to move out for years, but I can't afford it."

"Well, I want you guys to move in with me. You can sell the old house."

"THAT A GREAT IDEA!"

"Do you guys want to?"

"YES!" they all replied.

"I love your house Sakura. It's so cool and futuristic."

"Okay, I'm already having your things moved into your new room."

Sakura hooked her arm with Temari's and they walked ahead of the guys.

"She looks great in that outfit Gaara. You snagged a great girl."

"I didn't snag her, she snagged me."

"Either way, she's awesome. I never thought that I'd actually like your first girlfriend much, but I was wrong."

Sakura and Temari were putting on a show of shaking there asses when Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Temari stopped beside her and looked at her. Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru were standing just a few feet away from her. She shook her head and smiled at her friend.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Sakura and Temari continued their little show while they laughed. Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru looked at Sakura and their eyes nearly fell out of their heads. Sakura looked up and saw them looking at her and turned around to look at Gaara for a minute. (Really, it was just so they would see the tattoo.) Sakura turned back around and her eyes connected with Kiba's. She could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at her. He walked over to her and pulled her from Temari for a second.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah." He pulled her few feet away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do the things I did. I was afraid of what might happen to me if I didn't. I never meant to hurt you like I did."

"I know. I saw it in your eyes. You're a good person. You're only problem is that you hang around with the wrong people, who make your wrong decisions for you."

"I know. I'm so sorry."

Sakura gave him a hug because she knew he meant it. He returned the hug and pulled away.

"Just so you know, they gave up trying to hurt you."

"Good. I think if they hand actually succeeded, I might not be here now."

"I'm sorry."

He walked away from her and she walked back to Temari. She gave her a weird look.

"He was apologizing."

"For what?"

"Something he did."

"Okay…let's go."

Gaara and Kankuro had just caught up with them. Sakura and Temari started up again, passing the other guys before they finally entered Hot Topic. After they finished their shopping spree, they went back to their new house and got settled in.

**Author's Notes: Okay, this took about an hour and a half to write. So, now that they live with Sakura, let's see what happens. Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13: Fully Alive

**Author's Notes: I'm falling behind!!! I usually write about two chapters a day, but I've had a lot to do and I'm sick. Okay, I want all my awesome readers to tell me what you would like to happen in my story. Would you like more fight scenes or more drama. Anything you want, review or leave a message, telling me what you think!!! Well, let's see what's going to happen now.**

**Disclaimer: Some people don't like pornography and I say, "Listen up, whatever a man and a woman and another woman with a penis and a midget do to a donkey is their own damn business!"**

**Ch. 13: Fully Alive**

Sakura heard her door open and turned around. Gaara was standing there in his Halloween costume. He was dressed as a vampire and was wearing a tight, black tux, black shoes, and a black cape (the underside of the cape is dark red). He had on black contacts, which made he look evil…hot, but evil. He had just had his fangs sharpened, on both top and bottom. She looked at him and smiled.

"You know, you look really hot as a vampire."

"So do you."

Sakura had on a tight corset dress that went to her mid-thigh and hugged her perfect curves. The dress was dark red and the laces were black. The long sleeves hung off the shoulder and you could see a lot of cleavage. She had on black eye shadow, with red eyeliner on her bottom lid, red liquid eyeliner on her top lid, and dark red lipstick. She had on red contacts, that glowed when you turned on a black light, and had painted her long nails black. She smiled at him and showed off her newly sharpened bottom fangs. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest. They shared a deep kiss before Sakura broke it and ran her sharp teeth over the sensitive skin on his neck. A shiver ran up and down his spine. Sakura sat back on the bed and looked at him. Just then, Temari came in the room wearing the same costume that Hallie Berry (sp?) wore in the movie Cat Woman. She looked super hot because she also had the whip. (TEEHEE!!!!) She had on black eye shadow, black eyeliner on her bottom lid, black liquid eyeliner on her top lid, gold colored cat eye contacts, and red lipstick. Kankuro came into the room wearing the same outfit and makeup the lead singer from Panic! At the Disco wears in their music video for "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies". He had on ice blue, almost white, contacts.

"Wow, Kankuro actually looks hot to me…that's scary."

"Bite me Sakura."

"I didn't know you like Panic! At the Disco."

"Yeah, I like a lot of rock music."

"Sakura, you looks so fucking hot in that!"

"You look hot too, Temari."

"Okay, let's get going, we're going to be late and we still have to finish setting up."

"Don't worry about that, I hired people to make it look awesome. I hope you guys like my ideas for the decorations though."

Sakura grabbed Gaara and walked out of the room. She pushed him up against the wall and gave him a kiss. She pulled back and looked into his onyx eyes (the contacts).

"Okay, don't forget that this is an open Halloween rave. There are going to be people that hit on me, but you can't hurt them. You know I love you and I wouldn't leave you for anything. There are going to be people there that you don't like, as well as people I don't like. We'll just make the best of the situation when we get there."

Sakura gave him another kiss and followed the others down the stairs. They walked out the door and started down the street. Sakura held her arms as the cold air assaulted her body. Gaara pulled her close and wrapped part of his cape around her. They walked in silence until they got to the club that Sakura had rented out. It was called "Le Luna" (means The Moon in french). The bouncer stopped them at the door.

"Name?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I rented out this club for the rave."

"Oh, I need to ask you a few questions Sakura."

"Okay."

"How many people are you going to admit tonight?"

"All of them that come as long as they are between the ages of 16 and 21."

"Okay, would you like the people that enter he club to be stamped so that you know have I have seen ids?"

"Yes. Here is a special stamp that I had made just for the occasion."

The bouncer took the stamp and Sakura help out her hand. He stamped it and looked at the ink. It was invisible, until it started to warm to her body temperature. When it had finally warmed up, they could see the design was a flaming dragon. Sakura's friends had their hands stamped, and they walked into the club. It looked like a graveyard, with skull strobe lights sitting on top of the tombstones. There was mist (made by dry ice) surrounding the area.

"Sakura, this looks awesome!"

"That's not the best part."

Sakura walked over to a wall and flipped the lights off. In the next instant, a black light came on and the mist, tombstones, and their stamps glowed. They looked on the walls and saw blood stains. Sakura walked up to them, with her eyes glowing.

"Awesome contacts."

"Thanks. Do you guys like it?"

"It's so evil looking…I love it!"

"Thanks Temari."

"The stamp is cool too."

Sakura walked around, until the door opened. The DJ came in and walked up to Sakura.

"You must be DJ Mist."

"Sakura?"

"Kasumi? It that you?"

"Sakura, it's been ages!"

"You two know each other?"

"Yes, we used to live beside each other when I was little."

"We were the best of friends before she moved."

"I can't believe you're here!"

"Damn girl, you look hot!"

"Thanks, you look good too."

"I like what you've done with this old club."

"Me too. So, what kid of music are you going to play for us before the surprise arrives?"

"I have Halloween music that has been changed so that it has a techno beat to it."

"Awesome! I can't wait till everybody gets here."

A few minutes later, people started to file in. After about an hour or so, the room was packed. Sakura walked up to the stage in the club and looked at the crowd.

"Okay everybody. My name's Sakura and I rented out the club for the night. I wanted to meet other people who love Halloween as much as me. So have fun tonight. Later, there will be a surprise."

Guys were whistling at her as she left the stage. Kasumi started the music and everybody started dancing around. Sakura walked back over to her friends. Itachi was there, along with Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru. Sakura smiled at Kiba, but avoid Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Hey Kiba. I like the costume." he was dressed as the guy from Phantom of the Opera.

"Thanks, you look great! I love the way the club looks."

"I hope you guys have fun tonight. Sasuke, Shikamaru." she nodded when she greeted and they nodded back before they stalked off in another direction.

"Hey Sakura." Itachi was wearing the same outfit that Marius wore in the movie "Interview with the Vampire".

"Hi Itachi. Do you like the decorations?"

"Love them. So, what's the surprise?"

"You'll have to wait. I'll be back."

Sakura left and came back about 20 minutes later. Gaara looked her up and down to make sure she was okay.

"What took you so long?"

"The surprise arrived."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey Temari, let's dance."

Temari and Sakura walked a little ways for the guys and started dancing. Their hips swayed to the music as the guys around them stared. (they couldn't help but stare. There were two hot girls with tight clothes shaking their asses…wouldn't you stare if you were a guy?)

"God! Look at them! How can two women be so…beautiful?"

"Sakura is always beautiful. Why don't you ask Temari out?"

"I do like her, but we are so….different."

"Not really. You might know that if you got to know her."

"You're right."

They resumed watching the girls until two girls stood in front of them. Gaara didn't know who the girls were, but they were definitely too close for comfort.

"What are you boys up to?"

"Go away."

"Why? Don't you think I'm hot?"

"No."

"Well, what about you sexy?"

"I have a girlfriend."

"So, she doesn't need to know."

"Go away."

"Come on, we can leave and go back to my place."

"All of us can go back to her place." the second girl winked at Itachi.

The girls were listening to what the guys were saying.

"OMG! Sakura Itachi likes me!"

"I heard! You should go ask him out before somebody else does."

"Nobody better touch him. He's mine now." Temari had a determined look on her face, when she looked towards the guys, who were talking to two girls.

"Who the hell are they?!"

"I don't know, let's find out."

Sakura walked up behind the girls and listened in on the conversation.

"Come on, let's go back to my place. Your girl won't even know you're gone."

The girl felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. She eyed Sakura and frowned.

"Go away bitch. We're trying to get these sexy pieces of man meat to fuck us."

"First of all, that's my man. Second of all, don't call me a bitch."

"Yeah right. Why would a guy like him go out with a slut like you?"

"That's it!"

Sakura grabbed the girl's hair and began to drag her through the crowd. The girl's friend stopped Sakura by grabbing her arm. Temari came up behind the girl and tapped her should. The girl let Sakura go and turned around.

"What do you want slut? I'm trying to get this bitch to let go of my friend so that we can get back to those guys."

"Oh hell no! Itachi's mine and do not call me your family names."

Temari grabbed the other girl by the hair and followed Sakura to the door. Half of the people turned around and watched out the open door as Temari and Sakura dragged the girls into the middle of the street. Sakura and Temari both reared back and punched the fuck out of the two girls. They went flying and shouting could be heard above the music.

"AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY MAN!!!" said both girls in unison.

They walked back inside the club and up to Gaara and Itachi. They both looked stunned.

"So I'm your man now, Temari?"

"Only if you want to be, Sexy." Temari winked at him. Itachi grabbed her hand and pulled her close, giving her a small kiss.

Sakura grabbed Gaara and pulled him out into the crowd with her. She began to dance with him, but hey were really close and Gaara realized this. He was trying not to get a erection, but she just looked so damn appetizing. Sakura soon pulled away and made her way to the stage. She gave the signal for the music to stop and picked up a microphone.

"Okay, I know this was a rave, but I have a surprise for you. This rave is now a free concert of one of my favorite bands. Everybody give it up for….Panic! At the Disco!"

Loud cheers were heard through the crowd as they came on stage and gave Sakura a hug. The lead singer took the microphone and spoke.

"Well, the beautiful woman has hired us to make you guys rock out, so let's get this thing started!"

Everybody was cheering as Sakura made her way to her friends again. Temari tackled her and Gaara got a nice view (wink wink!).

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SAKURA!!! THEY ARE ONE OF MY FAVORITE BANDS!!!!"

"I know, now get off me. Everybody can probably see my ass since my dress is hiked up enough."

Temari helped Sakura off the ground and she dusted herself off. Gaara leaned close and whispered in her ear.

"Now I remember why I love looking at that ass so much." he grabbed her ass and gave it a little squeeze. Sakura leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Don't start something you can't finish right now."

"Who says I can't?"

"I do. I didn't book Panic! At the Disco for just everybody. I did it mostly for you."

Sakura reached and kissed him. She broke the kiss and leaned against his chest. For he next three hours, Panic! At the Disco played.

"Okay everybody. That was our last song. We would like to thank Sakura for having us. Have a good night."

Everybody filed out as Sakura began to clean up. After an hour, she was done and they could go home. Itachi and Temari walked hand in hand as well as Sakura and Gaara. Sasuke came running up behind them.

"Itachi, that was awesome!"

"Yeah I know. Go home."

"Are you and Temari dating now?"

"Yes, now go away please."

"Fine, I'll tell Mom you're staying with Sakura."

"Thanks."

Sasuke ran ahead, but cast a dirty look at Sakura before he was out of sight. He was planning something, but she didn't know what.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. As I've explained, I'm sick and I've had a lot of extra work to do around the house. Normally, I would have posted two chapters a day, but I don't have a lot of time to write. It's 1:34 AM here and I have to get up early. I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14: Erotic Confessions

**Author's Note: Hey everybody. My mouth is killing me!! I have braces and I swear they are torture devices!!! The good news is that in December, I finally get them off, after three long years!!! YAY!! I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: Save The Earth!!! It's The Only Planet With Chocolate!!! (Seriously, save the Earth. We get one chance to live, but how can we live if we have nothing to live on?)**

**Ch. 14: Erotic Confessions**

Sakura unlocked the door and everybody separated.

"Hey Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Kankuro say when he was going to be home?"

"He'll be back tomorrow. He went home with this chick. She seemed nice."

"Oh, okay."

Sakura walked into Gaara's room, but stood in the doorway staring. Gaara was standing by the dresser, dripping wet, without a towel. He didn't notice he there because he was looking for something to put on. Sakura watched the tiny droplets of water slide down his glistening, toned body. She silently shut the door and stripped. After she was completely naked, she embraced Gaara from behind.

"Hey, I didn't know you were in here."

"Yeah, I've been here for a few minutes."

"Oh really? What have you been doing so quietly?"

"Watching tiny droplets of water run down your sexy body."

Gaara turned around and noticed that she was naked as well. Sakura pulled him in for a kiss and ran her fingers through his wet locks. She moaned as his hands ran over sensitive skin. He picked her up, bridal style, and took her to the bed. He softly placed her on the silk sheets and ran his hands up her smooth legs. Gaara got up and turned the lights off, while Sakura lit a red candle. He turned around and almost fell over. Her skin was glowing and her hair was falling around her body. Her eyes were half lidded and one of her hands was entwined with her silky locks. He walked over to her and laid down beside her.

"You know, you are so beautiful. I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Gaara."

Sakura pulled him in for another kiss, as his hand entangled with her hair. She moaned as his free hand ran over her erect nipple. His hands traced her curves and ran back up her stomach.

'_Sakura, you're like an addiction. I can't get enough of your taste, smell, feel. I need you.'_

Sakura's back arched as a nipple slid into his mouth. With his free hand, he played with her other nipple as she moaned. He switched sides as Sakura's breathing began to get heavy. Sakura whimper as his heat was pulled away from her. She opened her eyes and saw him smirking down at her. She gave him a small smile as he kissed down her stomach. He kissed the sides of her inner thigh before his tongue plunged into her depths. Her breath hitched and her back arched as she let out a loud moan. He loved her taste, it was always sweet and somehow spicy, like cinnamon. Her hips started bucking as he sucked playfully on her clit. Her breathing grew more ragged and he inserted two fingers while he continued to suck on her. He could tell she was close, almost f the edge when her muscles clenched as she let out scream of pure ecstasy. Sakura's breathing settled somewhat as he pulled himself up and positioned himself at her entrance. He gave her another glance, she was covered in sweat droplets, which made her body shimmer. He slowly entered her as she let out a throaty moan. He plunged in and out of her, filling her being. Which each thrust, they drove each others senses over the edge. Sakura's fingered ran over his back as he picked up a little speed, but still kept his thrusts slow. He knew that she was close as she let out another piercing scream. His thrusts grew faster as she arched her back, pushing her hips against him. As he plunged in and out of her moist depths, he couldn't help but let out a hoarse moan. Sakura's fingernails dug into his back as he thrust harder. Sakura's muscles clenched and as Sakura reached her climax, her nails brought blood as they ripped down his back. The blood ran down his back as Sakura's body shook with ecstasy. Gaara spilled his seed and collapsed on top of her. As Sakura's breathing became more steady, Gaara got off of her. He sat on the edge of the bed, trying to catch his breath.

"I think that might have been the best sex we've had so far."

"Me too. You know Sakura, you're incredible."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You are the only person who can drive me over the edge like that."

Sakura sat up and pulled him in for another kiss. She broke the kiss and looked at his back. The wounds were deep and ran in jagged lines down his back.

"Get some clothes on so I can treat those."

"Sakura don't…."

"Please."

"Okay."

Sakura put on some tight, black silk short-shorts and a dark red tank top that was long enough to reach the middle of her torso. Gaara had put on some black pajama pants and followed Sakura down the stairs. Itachi and Temari were talking in the kitchen and looked up to see Sakura coming towards them. Temari smirked when Sakura made Gaara sit down. She reached into a cabinet for the peroxide and some bandages.

"Turn around in the chair please."

He did as he was asked and Temari and Itachi gasped. They looked from Gaara to Sakura and back to Gaara again.

"What happened to your back Gaara?"

"Sakura happened to my back."

"Damn what did she do, take a knife and pull it all over your back?"

"No, Her nails are surprising very sharp."

"Jesus Sakura."

"Hey Sakura can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah Temari. Itachi will you finish cleaning him up for me please?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Temari pulled Sakura into the living room and they sat down.

"What did you want to talk about."

"Did Gaara go crazy when he saw all that blood?"

"No, why?"

"I…he used to get crazy when he saw blood. I think….I think you are a very good thing for him Sakura."

"He helped me too Temari. Before Gaara, I…I couldn't love. After what my father did to me, I was never the same."

"What did you're father do to you?"

"He…it's a long story."

"I have time."

"When I was little, my mom was never around. Sometimes, she wouldn't even come home. After my dad caught her in the bed with two men, he…killed her. He poured gasoline all over the house and burned her alive. That was when I was ten."

"That's awful! I'm so sorry Sakura."

"That's not really the worst part. He was never convicted. After I turned twelve, he started to beat me. After two years of dealing with that, he decided that physical and mental abuse just wasn't enough. He turned to…to sexual abuse. I dealt with that until he died. I loved my dad, but I also hated him. I forgave him for what he did because after what happened with my mom he went insane. The only thing I can't forget was that the nights he raped me, he always called me his 'Little Bitch' and there was always lightening in the sky. Ever since, I've been afraid that someone was going to hurt me."

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I never knew about your past." Temari was crying and she hugged Sakura.

"Since Gaara has come into my life, I feel like my heart's been unfrozen. He's the only person that I have ever loved and he is the only person I ever will. I trusted him when I was too afraid to tell anybody else. He's like this whole other person when we're alone. He's not afraid to show emotions when I'm alone with him, and that's fine. I like the fact that he only shows me. I guess it makes me feel special. I know he would never hurt me."

Temari was wet with tears at Sakura's confession. She wiped her eyes and looked at Sakura.

"I have my own little confession as well. I've liked Itachi for 10 years, but over the years, I've grown to love him. I don't know if he feels the same way, but I hope he does. I have never had sex or a boyfriend for that matter."

"Really? I thought for sure that since you were in the prep group you would've had a boyfriend."

"I had plenty of offers, but I wanted Itachi. Now I have him and it makes me feel…complete. He makes me feel complete. For years, Kankuro, Gaara, and I have been unhappy, then you come into our lives and change everything. I don't know if I could ever thank you enough."

"You don't need to. I have all the thanks I need because I have Gaara's love. That's something that only I can have, something he's never given anybody. I'm glad that I could help, but you guys helped me too."

Sakura gave Temari another hug as Temari sat there crying her eyes out. Unknown to the girls, Itachi and Gaara had been listening to their conversation. Gaara turned to Itachi, who was smiling like an idiot.

"Don't hurt her."

"I won't. I actually think I love her too."

"Good. Temari needs a good man."

"Thanks man. You're a good man too."

Sakura and Temari walked into the room and looked at the two guys, who were still smiling like idiots. When they took their seat, Itachi lean over and whispered in Temari's ear.

"I love you too." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, as Temari furiously blushed. Sakura's eyebrow rose, but she finished cleaning Gaara's wounds and wrapped his back up. They walked up the stairs and laid down in their bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She turned around gave him another long, deep kiss.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more than I have loved anything in this world Sakura. I'm never going to let you go."

Gaara felt hot tears fall on his bare chest. He looked confused before he spoke.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm happy. I happy that you love me and I'm happy that I love you."

Sakura pulled him in for another kiss, but broke it off and looked at him. Just then, she had a funny thought.

'_He looks like and adorable panda. I think I'm going to nickname him Panda. HEHE!!!' **'You know, if you call him that, he might get mad.'** 'Yeah, but he'll get over it.'_

"Hey, can I give you a nickname?"

"I guess so."

"Okay, I want to call you Panda."

"Why Panda?"

"Cause you look like an adorable panda."

"You can only call me Panda if I can call you Pinky."

"Hmmm…deal."

Sakura sealed the deal with a kiss. Just as she was about to break the kiss, she felt his erection rub against her stomach. She looked down, then smiled at Gaara.

"I didn't think one little kiss could do that to you Panda."

"You have no idea what you do to me Pinky."

"No, but I know what I want to do to you."

Sakura pulled herself up and sat on his chest. She leaned down and kissed him, as his hands found their way under her shirt. She moan as he played with her hard nipples. She stopped kissing him and started to kiss his neck. Her fangs dragged across his skin and drove him crazy. He was painfully aware of the girl he loved and how she made him feel. He had his eye closed, but opened them when he noticed the absence of his pants and boxers. Sakura got herself comfortable and pulled his erection into her mouth. His breath hitched as he ran her tongue over his head. She slowly moved up and down while she ran circles all over his penis with her skillful tongue. He let out a low moan as she took all of him into her mouth. He didn't notice when she took off her cloths, but the next instant, she was on top of him. She slid herself down onto his throbbing erection and began to ride him. He moaned when she picked up speed. He fondled her breast as she moaned his name. After while, he started to meet her movements, thrust for thrust. Gaara watched tiny droplets of sweat slide down her well toned, curvy body. He pushed inside of her, thrusting harder, until she screamed in release. After a few more thrusts, he spilled his seed and she collapsed on top of him. She rolled off of him after she caught her breath. He wrapped his arms around her and sleep claimed them. The next morning, Gaara woke up and climbed out of bed. He went into the bathroom and took shower. After he got dressed, he walked downstairs. He was so quiet that Temari and Itachi didn't hear him. He walked into the living to see Temari on top of Itachi. Gaara cleared his throat and they looked up at him. Temari blushed as was about to get off Itachi when Gaara spoke.

"Don't mind me. Tell Sakura that I'll be back later tonight."

"Okay."

Gaara opened the door and saw Sasuke standing on the porch, with his hand in the air because he was about to knock.

"Sasuke."

"Gaara."

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Itachi."

"Have fun."

Gaara let him in and walked out. Sasuke walked into what he thought was the living room and nearly gagged.

"Hey Itachi."

"Sasuke." he said in a whiney voice.

"Sasuke."

"Temari." she was pissed, so yah.

"Hey, do me a favor will you Sasuke."

"What?"

"Go upstairs and see is Sakura is awake."

"Why can't you?"

"I'm busy, now go."

"Fine."

Sasuke walked up the stairs and opened the only room that had a black door. When he opened the door, Sakura was lying on her bed, on her side, with the covers thrown off, one hand tangled in her hair, the other laying across her side, and naked. His eyes nearly popped out of his head before he walked up to her bed to examine her further. Her nipples were hard in the morning air and her mouth was slightly open. He hurried out of the room and into the bathroom to take care of his enormous erection. It was then that he made up his mind about what he was going to do.

**Author's Note: Okay, I hope you guys like this chappie. There's more drama to come. Enjoy!**


	15. Ch 15: 2 Months Later YOU'RE WHAT!

**Author's Notes: I just posted some of my art work on My name on there is interruptedangel16. One of my pics is Gaara. You guys should check it out. I'm sending a very special happy birthday to Taylor Banta. I hope you had a good one! (.) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Audrey's not here right now. This is her refrigerator. If you have something important to say, write it down and I will stick it to me with one of these here magnets.**

**Ch. 15: 2 Months Later…YOU'RE WHAT?!**

Sakura woke and went to take her shower. The past few weeks she'd been moody, but she'd been depressed. After Sakura took her shower, she crawled back in the bed with Gaara. She felt his hands wrap around her waist. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. He frowned.

"Sakura you're burning up."

"I know, but I've got chills."

"Maybe I should get you to the hospital."

"No, I'm not going unless I start to throw…"

Just then Sakura got very sick and had to run to the bathroom. After she came back Gaara looked at her.

"What were you saying?" his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I…I…" Sakura passed out and slumped to the floor

"TEMARI!! I NEED YOUR HELP!! NOW!!!"

Temari and Itachi ran into the room. They saw Sakura on the floor and looked at Gaara.

"Itachi go start my car. Temari get a blanket and a cold wash cloth."

They did as they were told and Gaara wrapped Sakura up in the blanket and laid the wash cloth on her forehead. He carried her down the stairs, trying not to jostle her. Behind him Temari shrieked.

"What's wrong Temari?"

"She's bleeding…there's blood running down her legs."

Gaara went white and finished running to the car. Itachi drove like a bat out of hell and in a few minutes they arrived at the hospital.

"WE NEED HELP!!"

"Please calm down sir…."

"She's bleeding. We need help now."

"I NEED A DOCTOR AT THE FRONT DESK!"

They were too busy watching Sakura to notice what the nurse was saying. Soon the doctor came with a bed and they lift Sakura onto it. Gaara was going to follow the doctor, but he would let him.

**Four Hours Later:**

"DAMN IT! I WANT TO SEE HER NOW!"

"Calm down Gaara. I'm sure she's going to be okay."

Just then the doctor came out of the room. He walked up to them and looked at his chart.

"The woman you brought in is in good condition now. She should be waking up in a few minutes. I can let you see her, but while in the room, I need you to answer some questions."

Gaara, Itachi, and Temari followed the doctor and Sakura was sitting up in the bed. She looked at them with tear-filled eyes. She desperately tried to fight back the tears because she knew what was coming.

"Okay miss, I need to ask you some questions and then you are free to tell your friends what happened okay?" Sakura nodded her head.

"When were you born?"

"October 31, 1990."

"So, you just turned 17 then?"

"Yes."

"Okay, how much do you weigh?"

"120 pounds."

"What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"What did you say?" the doctor looked shocked.

"Sakura Haruno."

"My real mother or my step mother?"

"Step mother? I didn't know you had a step mother."

"Yes, she was the one my father killed."

"Oh."

"Can you please answer the question."

"Yes, her name was Ayame."

"You…you're her."

"I'm who?"

"Dad never told you did he?"

"Dad?"

"I'm your brother."

"B-Brother?!"

"Yes. After you were born, he left our mother. I'm eight years older than you are. Dad didn't like to claim me. He thought that our mother fucked around on him."

"I…I have a…brother?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spring this one you so fast. After what you've been through, I should have waited."

"No…No it's okay. Can I have a moment alone with my friends please."

"Of course."

After her brother left, she burst out crying. Gaara held her as she sobbed. When she was finally ready to tell her story, she began.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Sakura was walking home after she had a nice fight with Gaara. She had her swords strapped across her back and her kunai and shuriken holsters on. It was dark outside and Sakura needed to go to the mall for a minute. Just before she got to the mall, she heard someone behind her. In the next instant, a kunai was flying at her head. She deflected it with a kunai of her own. Sakura drew her swords and stood to face her opponent. He charged and Sakura jumped to the side and almost cut his leg. He jumped towards her intending to cut her shoulder. She used one of her swords to deflected his. A spark lit the dark alley as steel clashed with steel. The unmistakable sound of a sword cutting flesh was heard, followed by a cry of pain. Her attack pushed her into a wall, but Sakura pulled the sword with her, ripping the flesh on his side more. **_

'_Shit, I can't do this. I can't find with a stranger.'_

_**Sakura was distracted by her thoughts and she felt a fist connect with her stomach. She coughed up blood. In the next instant, she was on top of her attacker, sword at his throat. **_

"_**Who sent you to attack me?"**_

"_**You'll never know."**_

"_**You'll tell me if you value your life."**_

"_**No."**_

_**Sakura pulled out a kunai and stuck it in between his shoulder blades. He screamed in pain.**_

"_**Tell me who you are."**_

"_**No."**_

_**Sakura wiggled the kunai and he let out another scream.**_

"_**Okay! My name's Kyo."**_

"_**Who sent you?"**_

"_**I cannot say."**_

_**Sakura wiggled the kunai harder. **_

"_**AHHH! I CAN'T TELL YOU!!!"**_

"_**Very well."**_

_**Sakura ran her blade through his throat and left him there to die.**_

'_Damn you Sasuke. I died protecting you. I hope you're happy you bastard.'** thought the man.**_

_**Sakura ran home and started to cry. Nobody was there yet because they wanted to get something to eat. She went and took a shower, but sat in the tub and let the water wash over her body. She could already feeling the life slip away. Her tears mixed with the hot water. She finally got out of the shower when she heard the door open. She quickly dressed and met Gaara at the end of the stairs. **_

"_**Hey, I got your pizza and pickles. You eat weird you know that."**_

"_**Yeah, I know, but you wouldn't want me any other way."**_

"_**You're right."**_

_**Gaara gave her a kiss and went to take a shower.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"So, what happened? Why did you pass out and why were you bleeding?"

"Yesterday, a man attacked me. He hit me in the stomach and I killed him. I could find out who sent him though."

"What does that have to do with you passing out and bleeding?"

Sakura looked at Gaara and burst out crying. Temari started to cry when she realized what happened. She ran up to Sakura and hugged her.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Okay, I'm lost."

"You remember when we had sex after the Halloween rave?"

"Yeah, what about it."

"I got…I…I got pregnant. When the man hit me, he killed the baby. My baby's been dieing inside of me and today I lost a lot of blood because of it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Another wave of tears came and Itachi and Gaara were shocked.

"Sakura, what was the man's name?"

"He said his name was Kyo."

"No…I….he…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing Sakura."

Itachi and got up and left. He walked out of the building and started Gaara's car. He took off and soon found Sasuke walking with Kiba. He pulled over and got out.

"What do you want…"

He was cut off when Itachi's fist met his face. Sasuke coughed up blood and looked at him.

"What the fuck?!"

"You bastard! How could you do that to Sakura?!"

"What did you do to Sakura?"

"Damn, I was hoping that nobody would find out about that."

"About what. I though you gave up on you're obsession with her."

"I hired a man named Kyo to attack Sakura."

"Why?"

"Because, she was the only thing I could have. I hated her for that."

"You're sick! You've hurt her more than you know."

"God, it's not like I rapped her!"

"No, you did something worse than that! You killed her baby!"

"What baby?"

"Sakura was pregnant you asshole!"

Sasuke smirked and Kiba just looked at him like he was disease.

"I guess I finally got my payback then."

Itachi saw fired and hit his brother again, this time knocking him into the road. However, nobody could have seen what happened next coming. At the time Itachi hit Sasuke, a car was coming. The car ran over him and crushed his ribs, which punctured his heart. The car stopped and the driver jumped out of the car and ran over to Sasuke.

"I swear I didn't see him! What have I done?!"

"Is he dead?"

"I…I don't know."

Itachi walked over to Sasuke and with a shaky hand, felt for a pulse. There was none, but only one tear was shed. Kiba on the other hand, was freaking out.

"He's dead? He…I…"

"Kiba, it's fine. Maybe he'll be happy this way."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see him."

"It's okay miss. I know you didn't. You're free to go, I won't press charges."

The woman thanked him and left.

**Two Days Later:**

"I love my brother, but he was miserable. I think now he may be at peace."

Itachi took his seat beside Sakura, who hugged him. His friends were there more for support than anything. Temari hugged her boyfriend and he gave her a small smile. They all walked up to the coffin and placed a white rose by his face, except for Sakura.

"It's okay Sasuke. I know what you did and I forgive you."

Itachi watched her as she put a single red rose in his hand. She let one tear fall before she spoke again.

"I understand and I forgive you."

Sakura walked away as everyone, except for Itachi, looked stunned. Sakura walked over to Itachi's parents and gave them a warm smile.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but Sasuke did not long to be part of this world."

"I know Sakura. Thank you for your kind words."

She hugged Mrs. Uchiha and walked away. She walked towards her father's grave (she buried in that cemetery because she moved) and knelt on the grass.

"Hi Daddy. I miss how you used to be. I did what you always told me too. I forgave him when he hurt me so bad. You always told me to be loving, compassionate, and forgiving. I met a man that I love Daddy. I know you always wanted the best for me. I'm doing good now, even if I miss you. I miss you Daddy."

Sakura let a few tears drop before she wiped her eyes and got off the ground. Gaara walked up behind her and put his hands around her waist.

"Don't worry sir, I love her and I'll take care of her."

**Author's Note: Such a sad twist (sniffles). I hope you guys liked this chapter. I should be posting another one tomorrow.**


	16. Important Notice: Please Read

**I'm sorry, but I won't posting another chapter for a while. My dad just got fired for no reason. He doesn't have another job right now and I'm having a really bad day. I just a got a flame saying that the story sucks and has no depth. I really don't give a fuck what people like that think. I right because I like to write. As far as I'm concerned, people who have a problem with my fic can kiss my ass. So anyway, when I get back to writing the fic, it will probably be the last chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the delay……and the attitude to all my wonderful, nice reviews and readers.**

**Audrey Rose**


	17. Important Notice 2: Please Read

**I'm sorry, but I won't posting another chapter for a while. My dad just got fired for no reason. He doesn't have another job right now and I'm having a really bad day. I just a got a flame saying that the story sucks and has no depth. I really don't give a fuck what people like that think. I right because I like to write. As far as I'm concerned, people who have a problem with my fic can kiss my ass. So anyway, when I get back to writing the fic, it will probably be the last chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the delay……and the attitude to all my wonderful, nice reviews and readers.**

**Audrey Rose**


	18. Chapter 16: Where Do I Stand?

**Author's Note: HELLO!!!! I'm back. I'm in a slightly better mood than the other day. LOL! Anyway, this might be the last chapter in this story. I don't know, I'll tell you at the end of this chapter. Enjoy! ()**

**Disclaimer: OH NO!!!! ELMO'S GOT A GUN….he looks kinda cool!**

**Ch. 16: Where Do I Stand?**

"Don't worry sir, I love her and I'll take care of her."

Sakura turned around and hugged Gaara. She silently cried on his shoulder. HE held her there for what seemed like hours before her body stopped shaking. He looked at her black, tear streaked face.

"Where do I stand with you Sakura?"

"I love you Gaara. I loved you so much, but I…"

"But you?"

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid to love again. It seems that every time I give my heart to someone, they rip it apart. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby. I'd understand if you hated me now."

Sakura went to turn around, but Gaara's soft touch stopped her. She turned around and his lips bore into hers. After what seemed like a lifetime, he broke away.

"I could never hate you Sakura. I love you so much…it almost hurts. It hurts my heart to see you in pain, to see you cry. I won't hurt you. I'll never hurt you. I'd rather die first. There will be plenty of time for kids Sakura because I plan on spending my life with you."

They shared a passionate kiss as the sun set behind them.

**10 Years Later:**

Sakura and Gaara walked up to Konoha High School and went through the open doors to the gymnasium. They saw their friends sitting at a table and Sakura ran up to Temari. She flung her arms over her best friend and squealed in delight at the slight bump she felt.

"Temari! You're pregnant!"

"How did you know?"

"I can tell."

"Sakura, Gaara! It's so nice to see you again. It's been what, five years?"

"Yeah, just about."

"So, what happened with you guys in the last five years?"

"We got married…"

"AWW!!!! THAT'S SO GREAT!!!! So did Itachi and I, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, and DJ Mist and Kankuro…."

"Kasumi married Kankuro? Is that the girl he ran off with at the party ten years ago?"

"Yeah. I forgot that you know her. They have five kids."

"What about Tenten and Neji and Naruto and Hinata, do they have kids?"

" Neji and Tenten have four kids and Naruto and Hinata have…umm…."

"I thinks they've reached ten now, Darling."

"Yes ten."

"TEN!! Dear God, the must be getting busy every night!"

"Just about. So what about you guys?"

"Well, we have a daughter. Her name is Ayla. She has dark red hair with pink highlights, I know that's weird, but it's so cute too, emerald eyes with jade flecks in them, and porcelain colored skin."

"She looks so much like her mother. It's adorable."

"I miss we could meet her."

"You guys can meet her later. So are the others coming as well?"

"No, they couldn't get a babysitter."

"Well, it would be kinda hard wouldn't?"

"Yeah."

"Hey you guys I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay Sakura."

Itachi looked at her as she made her way to the door and left. Itachi looked at his wife and whispered something in her ear before he followed Sakura.

"So Gaara, are you guys still living in Sakura's house?"

"Yes, but it's a little different now."

"How so?"

"Well…"

While Gaara explained, Sakura made her way across the street to the cemetery. (Yes it's across from the school). Itachi followed, but not close enough for her to sense him. Sakura walked to the middle of the cemetery and knelt by a large cherub.

"Hello Sasuke. I haven't been to speak to you in six years. I have a little girl now. She's adorable. I know you're happy where you are now. Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if I had fallen in love with you or Itachi instead of Gaara. I wonder if I would have been as happy as I am now? I wish you wouldn't have loved me. Then you would have never died. You would have been happy instead of miserable. In a way, I loved you. I forgave you too. I know I made the right decision because Temari is happy as well as me. I know that you may never forgive me for coming into your life and tearing it apart. You may think that Itachi was better than you, but you were unique Sasuke. You were a different person from your brother. You were….special. You may not think so, but I know you were. Everybody is special in their own way. I miss the person you could have been Sasuke. I miss the person you were in your heart. I still think about you, but I don't think I could ever hate you."

Tears slid down Sakura's face as she sat on the ground crying. Itachi was about to comfort her when he heard her speak.

"I know you followed me Itachi. You can come out now."

"I'm sorry Sakura. I shouldn't have followed…"

"It's okay. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not loving you the way you wanted me to all those years ago."

"It's okay Sakura. I love Temari and now and we're happy. You're happy with Gaara and that's all that I wanted. I wanted you to be truly happy."

"I know."

Sakura gave him a hug and wiped her eyes. They made their way back to the party and sat back down with Gaara and Itachi. After a while of talking, Sakura and Temari decided they wanted to dance. Temari gave Sakura the once over and sighed.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How did you keep your body looking that good after you had a kid?"

"Oh, it's easy. After you can exercise again, I'll show you."

"Okay." Temari looked at the table through the corner of her eye.

"Hey Sakura, don't look now, but it's just like your Halloween party. They're eyeing us. I think I see drool."

"Funny Temari." just them, the song stopped and the put on some awesome techno music.

Sakura and Temari ran back to the table, grabbed their husbands, and pulled them onto the dance floor. Sakura pushed her back into Gaara's chest and began to dance and Temari pushed her chest up against Itachi's and started to dance. After a few minutes of dancing like that, Temari and Sakura winked at each other and started to dirty dance with their husbands. Before the night was over, both men were ready and waiting. However, the girls decided to keep them waiting, sharing stories of thing that had happened over the years. As Sakura was about to leave, she saw a man with a lazy stride walk toward her. He smiled and she sat back down.

"Still as sexy as ever I see."

"Do I know you?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already sweetheart."

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, it's me." he took as seat beside Sakura, who scooted a little closer to her husband.

"What do you want?"

"I want….I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For all those things I did to you backing high school. I wish that I hadn't done that to you. Every day I pray that you will forgive me. I'm so sorry Sakura."

"I forgive you."

"What?"

"I forgive you."

"Are you really willing to forgive me so fast?"

"My father always taught me to be compassionate, loving, and forgiving. He told me that if anybody ever asked for my forgiveness, that I should take it. It's the best way people know how to repay you for what they did. So, I forgive you, I forgive Kiba, and I forgive Sasuke."

"Gaara you are one lucky bastard. Sakura is one amazing woman."

With that, he left. Gaara looked at her questioningly before they got up, said goodbye, and left. All that mattered was that Sakura was his. He loved her with all his heart.

_Maddening, swirling, tumultuous thoughts give my heart no peace_

_Muscle's tensing, heart's wrenching, longing for release_

_Walled off from emotions, numbed to dreams of bliss_

_Frantically grasping for a hold, sliding further into the abyss_

_All color drains from my world, subtle shades of gray permeate_

_Broken shards cast illusions, hope falsely propagates_

_A former warrior, battle tested, I frantically disguised my fears_

_Resolve dissolves, nervousness abounds as my refuge disappears_

_As autumn's cycle nears an end, the ice begins to advance_

_Stealthily attacking, patiently awaiting for a perfect chance_

_A frozen heart, desolate and bare, obscures all that would try to see_

_Tha warmth reflected, gives off no heat, illusions mask reality_

_On hands and knees, mumbling pleas, I search for sanctuary_

_To glimpse beyond this desolation, to a world of possibility_

_Eyes closed, perceptions peaked, it hovers beyond my reach_

_A whispered supplication, alone, these barriers I cannot breach_

_A gentle touch, delicate and warm, I feel her reach for me_

_Chasing back the shadows, an angel, cradles my sanity_

_Relaxing, drifting, smiling, I find comfort in her embrace_

_My savior and redeemer, a sassy smile upon her face_

_I close my eyes and search within, I'll trust my instincts this time_

_I feel a heart of gold as her passions unfold, a beauty so sublime_

_Peace radiates from her body, a warmth soaks into my soul_

_A smile reflects a love so deep, my heart I cannot control_

_Illusions shimmer and are gone, my world is bright and true_

_Spring marches for with determination as my life begins anew_

_To pass beyond is what I sought, but dreams do not compare_

_To the reality of the wonderland graced by an angel so fair_

_Dreams shared, rendezvous dared, we joined together as one_

_The bonds of my enslavement have been lifted, my battle finally won_

_No regrets can be found, my reflections bring no remorse_

_Love that binds, as the tendrils climbed, lead me down this course_

_Peace and comfort fill my soul where once only chaos dared_

_Now love emanates, peace radiates, because an angel cared_

Gaara looked at her and smiled. He gave her a small kiss and though about all the things she had done to make him happy, and finally his heart was at peace.

**Author's Note: Okay, this was the last chapter. I hope you guys liked this one. Such a happy ending and fitting poem. I was looking through my poems and this seemed like the perfect one to fit the ending of my story. I hope you guys think so as well. R & R Please! **


	19. Ending Note

I'd like to thank everyone who read my story. You guys are so awesome. I'd also like to thank everyone for the reviews. I hope you guys like this story.

Audrey Rose ()


End file.
